Of Mothers and Daughters
by Satashi
Summary: Nanoha struggles to accept the fact that her daughter is growing up, while Vivio has to accept the fact that she is still just a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Commissioned work. Rated M for a reason! Contains lots of sex lol. All characters are over the age of 18 here on earth. Midchilda uses a weird aging system for some reason. Stupid alien planets!

* * *

I felt relieved when I made it home for the day. I had been looking forward to returning to active duty for a while but now that I was in my second week of it I realized that I was a little out of shape. Opening the door to my house, I smiled lightly to myself when I smelled dinner being cooked. Fate had come home while I was at work and I was relieved to have her with me again, even if it was only for a little while. Making my way over to the kitchen, I smiled at my wife as she bent over to get some bread from the oven. I haven't seen her in over a month now and I couldn't help but take a moment to observe what I had been blessed with. The blonde stood up and looked over her shoulder, smiling at me sweetly while welcoming me home.

**Of Mothers and Daughters**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Welcome home to you too," Nanoha told her softly. Walking over to her, she gave the woman a gentle hug and held her. "I missed you," she whispered into the other girl's ear, feeling the embrace tighten.

"I missed you too," Fate responded just as softly, giving Nanoha a kiss to the cheek. The two parted slightly, moving away just enough so they were still touching but able to look at each other. "You look tired, have you been resting properly?"

"More than usual," Nanoha revealed with a wry grin. "I got out of shape while taking time off, but I will get used to it in a little while."

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Fate's question was more of a statement and Nanoha couldn't help but catch the fondness in the voice.

"You'll have to come home more to make sure." Nanoha hugged her again and inhaled the scent of Fate's hair. "How long will you be here this time?"

"Just tonight," Fate told her sadly. "But I will only be gone a few days before I can come back again."

"…Okay." Nanoha peeked over Fate's shoulder and smiled at the food. "Looks good, how long until it's ready?"

"Ten to twenty minutes, the roast is taking longer than I had expected. When will Vivio get home?"

Nanoha moved away from Fate and sat her purse on the counter so she could root through it. "She's at the library; she normally tries to get home around the same time I do, but she won't get here for another half hour or so probably…" Nanoha looked sideways at Fate with a smile. "I guess I can give this to you now then."

"A present?" Fate blushed when Nanoha pulled out a small box from her purse. It was a simple white box with red ribbon looped around it and a bow. "Aww, you shouldn't have." Taking the box, she smiled at it. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes," Nanoha stood in front of Fate, trying to hold back the grin from her lips as the blonde slowly started to slide off the ribbon. Once the box was free, the blonde carefully pulled the top lid off of it, revealing a shiny metal anal plug. The base of it was endowed with a round red gem stained with yellow and orange, a star and lightning bolt were also engraved on it along with Fate's name. The small shaft lead up an inch and a half before immediately swelling into a two and a half inch round section before it slowly tapered off to a round tip two more inches down. "I wanted you to have something to remember me by while alone on the ship when you are away on long missions," Nanoha told her softly, smiling sweetly at Fate's dark red blush. "I had it custom made just for you."

"I… I see," Fate stammered, slowly taking it out of the box and feeling its weight. The plug felt solid with no give to it and pleasantly cool to the touch. Turning it over so she could look at the gem, she felt her heart race when she saw her name on it. Looking closer, she felt shocked at how expensive the gem in it actually appeared. "Nanoha, is this a real gem!"

"It is," Nanoha replied happily. "I don't want to get you something cheap, even if it is… something that others won't see. Because… you, mean a lot to me and I want my gifts to show that…"

"Aww…. Nanoha," Fate gave the woman another tight hug, holding her close for a long moment. "Thank you, it's very pretty."

"You're welcome," Nanoha moved back just a little so she could kiss Fate's lips properly. "I hope you'll enjoy it."

"I… will…" Fate answered back shyly, kissing Nanoha again so she wouldn't have to say anything else embarrassing. Their lips stuck together lightly, their lipstick pressing against each other's. Fate felt Nanoha rub her hands along her sides and melted in the loose embrace. '_Nanoha… we don't have time…_' Fate's mental words were unspoken, her mouth giving way to Nanoha's tongue. '_We… shouldn't…_' Her breathing picked up when her lover's tongue slowly ran over her lips, ever so gently moving in to touch to hers. Fate's mouth opened more and Nanoha moved forward more, making Fate back against the counter. She felt Nanoha's hands loop under her and grab her butt, sharply lifting her to make her sit on the counter. "Na-Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered back, her kissing slowly starting to become a little harder. "I missed you so much…"

"I…" Her sentence was cut off by a kiss. "Missed…" another long kiss came, tongues meeting each other and sliding along. "You too…" Fate felt Nanoha reach up under her skirt and start pulling down her pantyhose and panties. "Nano-," her word was cut off by another hard kiss. The hands tugged a little more and Fate shyly braced her hands on the counter, blushing as she pushed herself up enough for Nanoha to pull her black cotton panties and hose down at the same time, making Fate sit her naked rear on the counter. "This is… embarrassing…"

"Shhhh," Nanoha soothed her, kissing down Fate's neck. When she reached the collar of her clothes, she pulled back and dipped down under Fate's legs so she could get her head between the pulled down clothing and Fate's body. "Spread your legs some more."

Fate bit her thumb on her right hand and placed her left on Nanoha's head. Ever so slowly, she parted her legs making her hose pull and slip down a little more with the help of Nanoha's head leaning back to encourage it to slide down. '_She's… right here…? In the kitchen…!_' Fate closed her eyes tightly, biting on her thumb more when she felt Nanoha's nose brush her clit, warm lips kissing her folds. "Nanoha…" Her reply was a lick, tongue sliding along the side of her slit and above her clit before going down the other side. Another kiss came and Nanoha gently placed small butterfly kisses along Fate's exposed skin before finally putting one on her clit directly. The motion made Fate shiver, gripping Nanoha's hair and looking away.

"You're starting to get wet," Nanoha revealed, her tongue sliding up the slit and along the small nub above.

"I- I am not…"

Nanoha reached up and spread the lips with her fingers, dragging her tongue along the inside folds. Enjoying the warmth and taste, she inhaled deeply. Another lick came, followed by more. Each drag of her tongue became a little harder, a little more loving, before she finally twirled the tip of it along the entrance inside of Fate. "Don't deny it…"

Fate shifted and squirmed, trying hard not to moan out as a warm tongue ever so slowly began to move up inside of her. '_Her tongue…oh my god…not here…!_' Gasping, she moved in her spot as Nanoha's mouth sucked on her lips, mouth pressed completely up against her. The tongue up inside of her moved slowly in a circle, sometimes applying gentle pressure against her walls while lapping at the wetness insider her. "Nanoha…st…stop…"

"Okay…" Nanoha replied back when she removed her mouth. Her face and cheeks were glistening, her chin wet, a droplet was just starting to run down from it to her neck. "I won't lick you there anymore."

Fate felt relief and regret wash over her at the same time. The feeling was replaced immediately by shock as her butt was grabbed again and pulled, making her slip and have to grab the cabinet handles to keep from falling off the counter. "Nanoha!" Her left leg moved to brace against the counter to help keep herself up, her high heeled shoe falling to the floor and clattering.

"I'll lick here instead," Nanoha revealed, moving to Fate's asshole and kissing it. Fate shrieked at once, eyes wide and face red. Nanoha's tongue went out and ran around the hole slowly, coating it with saliva mixed with Fate's honey.

"No… not there…" Fate squirmed more, gasping when Nanoha's support on her loosened and she had to hold herself up with one foot on the counter and hands gripping tightly on the cabinet door handles. "I'll fall!"

"Not yet," Nanoha purred up at her, reaching over to the sink and getting a bottle of liquid dishwashing detergent. The top was flipped and she placed just a drop at the top of Fate's new anal plug. Replacing the bottle, Nanoha reached further to slowly push the handle on the sink to turn on the warm water.

"Nanoha!" Fate shook her head, eyes closing tightly. "No-no! I'm not ready!"

"You are," Nanoha insisted. The dominatrix tone in her voice made Fate's legs quiver and her body slide down a little. Nanoha smiled and placed her hand under the running water, getting it wet before gripping the toy and stroking it smoothly. Soap suds came at once and dripped down the smooth metal, along with Nanoha's arm.

"Not soap…" Fate groaned, blushing more when she realized that her pussy had began to get wetter at the idea. "It will burn…"

"Just a little," Nanoha agreed, kissing Fate's asshole again before placing the tip of the toy to it. "Go slow and you'll be okay."

"Nghh…" Fate gave in to the seductive tone and slowly tried to sit herself down. "It's… big…"

Nanoha kissed Fate's pussy again before slowly licking along it, whispering just loud enough to be heard. "You like it big."

Fate moaned as the cool metal made her start to expand more, the soap lubricating her enough to allow it to slide in. '_I can't believe this… in the kitchen…_' Her mind went blank a moment as she felt it start to put pressure on her entrance, expanding just slightly farther than her normal ones. '_It's bigger… feels… so good…_' Her world blurred as Nanoha inserted a finger into her vagina, moving it in and out as soon as it was coated in her juices. Soft sucking came to her clit and her legs almost gave out, causing her to sink down just a bit faster than she had intended. A sharp gasp of air came and she groaned out loudly.

"Almost," Nanoha praised her before wrapping her lips around Fate's swollen nub as best she could. Gentle slow suction came again and another finger went inside Fate's pussy. Moving them in and out, Nanoha moaned happily. '_Her vagina is tightening around me already… she might come at this rate…'_ With a new goal in mind, Nanoha moved her fingers faster, which made Fate pull up in shock.

The blonde began to sweat, struggling to keep herself up on the counter. Her lower body was shaking, almost trying to move with Nanoha's fingers. "Na… Nanoha… I'm…" Nanoha nodded against Fate's mound, showing that she knew. The blonde struggled, keeping herself half way impaled by the plug. Her mouth opened and her eyes stayed slightly parted as she began to pant. "Close…" The rest of the world started to matter less. Their location, what they were doing and the fact that their daughter was coming home soon didn't seem to mean as much as the warmth between her legs and Nanoha's hot breath around her folds. "I'm… going…"

Nanoha recognized the signs without Fate telling her. As soon as she thought her wife would reach the climax, she shifted and pulled on Fate's leg that was on the counter, making her fall onto her anal plug. The metal shot up inside of her without complaint and Fate screamed out loudly, grabbing a fistful of Nanoha's hair. The blonde's vagina instantly flashed with liquid, which Nanoha caught with her mouth pressed firmly against the folds. Licking rapidly, she forced Fate to ride out the orgasm. She found herself tingle down between her legs as Fate gave feral groans mixed with open mouth gasps. Both hands were on her head, holding her hair almost painfully as the orgasm finally started to fade.

When the intensity died down, Fate simply panted, hunched over Nanoha and trying to hug the girl despite the position. "Na…noha…" The auburn haired girl gave Fate slow licks along her still swollen lips, just pressing hard enough to feel without making too much feeling shoot through her sensitive area. Just as soon as she thought she could start catching her breath she heard the front door open and Vivio's peppy voice call out her arrival. Fear shot through her eyes as she looked down at a terrified Nanoha.

The reddish-brown haired woman quickly moved from Fate's legs, falling on her butt and scooting back so Fate could bring herself down to her feet, almost collapsing herself. The blonde shakingly grabbed her panties and jerked them up before doing the same with her pantyhose. She managed to get them up and smoothed just as Nanoha stood up and Vivio came into the kitchen. "Fate-mama!" Vivio cheered, running over to the woman and hugging her fiercely. "You're home!"

"Y-" Fate coughed. "Yeah, I'm home."

Nanoha took several deep breaths with her back turned, pretending to fiddle with her purse. Regretfully wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she tried to make sure she was okay before putting on a smile and turning to Vivio. "How was your day?"

"Great!" Vivio replied happily, letting go of Fate and facing Nanoha. "And since you and Fate-mama are both here, I have some news!" The blue eyed mother leaned back against the counter while Fate began to check on the roast, leaving an ear out for her daughter. "I have a girlfriend!"

The news seemed to both shock and stun Fate, who almost burnt herself while removing the food. "A girlfriend!" She looked at Nanoha quickly, sending a telepathic message. '_Isn't she too young for that kind of thing!_'

To answer Fate's question, Nanoha beamed down at Vivio. "Vivio, that's quite a big step, are you sure you're ready for what that means?"

Vivio looked as if she had been slapped by the words. "Of course I know!"

Fate stepped in to make sure Nanoha didn't say the wrong thing. "What she meant was, are you sure you found the right person? I remember you telling me last month that you wanted to marry that singer from that band you like."

The daughter crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "I know the difference between a crush on a boy band and one of someone that I actually know. Besides, you don't even know who she is yet!"

Nanoha had to admit that she had jumped a little early on that one. "You're right, so who is the lucky girl?"

Seemingly pleased at the turnaround, Vivio smiled. "Einhart-san."

The blonde nodded, smiling. "I see. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations," Nanoha agreed, nodding. "Why don't you run and get changed out of your school uniform then you can tell us all about it over dinner?"

"Sure!" Vivio agreed readily, giving Fate one more hug before running off to do just that.

Once Vivio was out of earshot, Fate whispered to Nanoha while preparing the rest of dinner. "Einhart, I can't say that I disapprove…"

"She is a little older but she seems really reserved…" Nanoha sighed. "I don't want her to grow up…"

"It's not like they will be doing anything," Fate tried to soothe her wife as much as herself. "How old were we when we first started to fool around?"

Nanoha thought back, sighing when she recalled it at the same time as Fate. "About her age…"

"Do you think…?"

Nanoha shook her head. "Vivio doesn't really know what a relationship is; I doubt they will do anything more than blush at each other and maybe hold hands. Besides, Einhart appears to be really collected and focused on other things besides a girlfriend… I think it will go at a nice pace." Nodding once to confirm it to herself, Nanoha put on a happy look. "For now, let's just be happy for her, even if she is trying to grow up."

Fate giggled to herself. "You're right." Reaching up, she picked up some plates from the cabinet and handed them to Nanoha. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to our room for a moment."

Nanoha grinned and wrapped her free arm around Fate's waist and pulled her into a sideways hug. "Actually… I don't think I'll let you."

"Nanoha," Fate hissed softly, cheeks coloring. "I'm not going to leave this in!"

"Yes, you are," Nanoha told her with a sly grin, kissing Fate's cheek. "I haven't had you with me in weeks. I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." To prove her point, she reached behind Fate and pulled on the plug slowly. Fate's knees shook, still sensitive from before. "Don't…" She gulped as she felt her asshole being pulled on, making it expand painstakingly slow before the plug popped out of her all at once. Yelping, Fate reached back to grab it, eyes wide. "She'll be back soon," Nanoha warned.

Fate looked away, cheeks a dark red color as she leaned forward slightly, bracing one hand on Nanoha's shoulder while the woman hugged her. Resting her cheek against her wife's chest, Fate inhaled slowly as she pushed the plug back up, taking her time to enjoy the sensation of it spreading her before it popped back into place. Her hand stayed on it, giving it a small twist in each direction and wiggling it to make it sit right inside of her. "Mou…"

"You love it," Nanoha insisted against Fate's hair, giving the strands a small kiss. "And I love you."

"Love you too…" Fate replied softly, moving enough to kiss Nanoha on the lips before Vivio came back down.

* * *

"Did you tell them yet?" Einhart's voice asked curiously, coming through the small monitor floating behind Vivio as the teen rooted through her closet for something to wear.

"I did, when I got home this afternoon." Vivio replied while picking up her pajamas from a nightstand drawer.

"How did they take it?"

"At first I thought they were going to tell me I wasn't allowed to have one, but after a moment it seemed to all work out. I think they were just shocked." Turning so her back was to Einhart, Vivio took off the towel wrapped under her arms and slid into the top half of the set. "I didn't let them know that we have been going out for a while, though. They think we just started."

"I see," Einhart watched Vivio, eyes taking in the young girl's body.

"Perv," Vivio accused while glancing over her shoulder.

"You can't say that if you only guess that I was ogling you. That makes you the pervert, Vivio-san."

Vivio thought about it a moment before giving an embarrassed chuckle. "I guess you're right, sorry."

Einhart laid down on her bed, propping her chin up on her hands while looking at the monitor before her. "Don't be sorry; I was looking."

"Mou," Vivio pouted at her while pulling up her panties. "Einhart-san's a pervert."

"A little," she admitted. "But it's okay. Did you tell them about the tournament coming up?"

"Not yet," Vivio pulled up her pants, hopping in place to get them to go up to her waist. "They seemed a little distracted, so I held off. Nanoha-mama hasn't seen Fate-mama in a while now."

"You haven't either," Einhart added in. "Are you sure you shouldn't be spending time with her?"

"They told me they wanted to take a shower later so they could catch up, so I went ahead and took mine."

"Ah, don't forget you have to turn in your permission slip by the end of next week, so you need to get Fate-san's signature on it."

"Is Nove going to sign yours?"

"She's as close to a guardian as I have, so I will ask her tomorrow when we train. Speaking of, are you going to come over afterwards for dinner?"

"Mmn, I will."

Einhart eyed Vivio. "Did you tell them I invited you over?"

"No?" Vivio sat down on her bed and hugged a pillow. "Why?"

"Because they know we're dating now, you should tell them when you come over."

"It's no different than it has been."

Einhart smiled at her girlfriend. "It's a little different."

"How so?"

"Because now that they know, they may not like the idea of us being alone."

"Why?"

Einhart couldn't help but giggle. "I may seduce you."

Vivio laughed happily at the thought. "That's our business. Besides, I don't think you will."

"Oh?" Einhart looked interested.

"Mmn," she nodded.

Einhart sat up on the bed and grinned at her. "So, if I did try to seduce you, what would you do?"

"You won't, so it doesn't matter," Vivio challenged back. "I could touch myself in front of you and you would be too shy to do anything but look away."

The words made Einhart blush darkly and avert her eyes a little. "I… I wouldn't."

Vivio smiled more, playfully continuing her tease. "So… If I started to masturbate… would you watch?" She felt pride swell in her chest when her girlfriend was obviously torn between being shy and saying that she would watch. "You're so cute."

"H-hey…" Einhart stammered but before she could say anything else in her defense, her breath caught in her throat when Vivio moved the pillow in her lap and slowly brought a hand up to her pajama top. "Vivi…o?" The name made the blonde smile at her fondly, carefully undoing the top button of the cotton pajamas. "What…?" The second button was undone as well, the hands gently going down the front.

"I've… tried masturbating before…" Vivio revealed shyly. "But I always… stop because I'm not sure… if I'm doing it right…" Another button was unclasped and the material went slack, showing off the middle of the girl's body. "I get so sensitive…"

Einhart felt her breathing stutter. "You're…supposed to get sensitive…"

Vivio looked at Einhart, making the monitor move closer to her face so she could see her girlfriend better. "How… do you do it?"

"I…" Einhart tried to deny the fact but Vivio's soft gaze made her realize that it wasn't a tease, but an honest question. "I just…" Her miscolored eyes looked down at the bed. "…kind of do it?"

"Tell me." Vivio's words were gentle, making Einhart look back up at her. Ever so slowly, Vivio brought a finger up to her neck and looped it under the fabric of her pajama top. Moving her hand, she shyly made the clothing fall off of her right shoulder. Her pink areola was revealed and the cool air in the room was slowly starting to make the nipple stiffen, almost noticeable, but not quite yet. "I want to…with you"

The mint green haired girl swallowed, eyes gazing at the clear image of her girlfriend on her screen. "I'm… a little shy…"

"It's okay…" Vivio encouraged her quietly. "It's just between us… I trust you."

Einhart felt her heart melt at the words and slowly rolled over onto her back. "Take your hand… and place it on your stomach." She did it as well, watching Vivio shyly touch her toned skin. "Touch yourself lightly, moving upwards… take your time." She watched in awe as the girl did as she told, the other half of the pajama top sliding off to the side. "Move your hand around your breast…" Einhart's words started to get gentler, mouth opening slightly in a small gasp as her own hand went up under her bra. "Be gentle…"

Vivio leaned back fully against a mass of pillows near her headboard and closed her eyes again. Her small hand rubbed her chest carefully, occasionally fondling her budding breasts. "It feels… good."

"Yeah…" Einhart shifted, pushing her bra up under her shirt so it would be out of the way. She watched Vivio as the girl continued to tease herself, feeling her vagina already tingling and knew that her panties would be damp soon. "Touch your nipples lightly." Her breathing was starting to become less steady and deeper, eyes drinking in the view of her girlfriend.

The blonde squirmed lightly as she ran her fingers over her now hardened nipples. "A-ahn…" Her legs went together and she moved them while shifting. "It's… too sensitive…"

Einhart nodded, she had both hands up her shirt now. "It's okay… go with it…" Vivio nodded lightly, eyes tight as she moved her hands over them again. "Pinch them between your fingers very, very softly and pull slowly until they slide out." The girl on her screen slowly did as requested, holding her breath as her small breasts pulled up just enough to jiggle when her nipples slipped from her fingertips. "Lick your fingers on both hands… then do it again."

Vivio blushed hard, opening her eyes and looking at her girlfriend. "Einhart-san… I want to watch you too…" She opened her mouth just slightly, bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking on them softly, tongue rolling over them. Einhart shyly nodded at her and reached down to grip the hem of her shirt, pulling it up embarrassedly while catching her bra along the way. The clothing tangled in her hair slightly, and she felt extremely embarrassed when she had to fight her hair when it caught in her bra. A few moments later, Einhart finally had her top off, blushing hard and looking to the side in embarrassment. "Einhart-san…" Vivio put her wet finger to her nipples and shivered, mouth not closing all the way as she struggled to breath.

"Vivio-san…" Einhart reclined back on her bed, looking up at her monitor. Her fingers went to her mouth as well, licking each of them before moving back to her chest. "Ah…"

"Mmn…" Vivio fidgeted, giving small pants and gasps while watching. "I… I think I'm ready… for more."

Einhart closed her eyes, breathing a little harder now. "Move a hand down your stomach…" She moved both of hers lower, fingertips touching the button on her jeans. The snap of it unbuttoning seemed extremely loud to her. "Touch your panties…. Move your fingers over the cotton slowly, carefully…" Her slender fingers pinched the golden zipper and moved it downwards, revealing green and white striped panties. When she could feel the slack in her pants, she hooked her thumbs through the belt loops and slowly began to pull them down.

Vivio tried to hold back a moan, her right hand under her pajama bottom. "It's… so intense…"

Einhart nodded again, bringing a hand up so she could bite her thumb nail. "Y-yeah…"

The green and red eyed girl opened her mouth to take a full breath, shivering as she let it out. "Einhart-san… They… my panties are sticking to me." Her girlfriend let out a moan at her words, her fingers pressing along her panties noticeably harder. "Are you… enjoying this too?"

"Y-Yeah," Einhart repeated, eyes glazing slightly. "It feels good…" She caressed her left breast, massaging it and cupping her hand over it so she could tweak her nipple. Her other hand began to trace the damp spot on her panties, pressing against it and rubbing. "Move your fingers along your slit…" She breathed out, almost requesting instead of guiding now. "Let… Let me see it too?"

Vivio nodded shyly, moving her hands to her pajama bottom and wiggling it down almost to her knees. Once done, she brought her hands back to their places, touching her panties and her breast. "Can… can you see?"

"Yes…" Einhart began to gently pick up her pace, watching Vivio masturbate intently. "Try… spreading your fingers a bit… make one go down each side…."

The blonde nodded again, parting her fingers so the tips each slid around the cotton sticking to her lower lips. "Ah!"

"Press a little firmer…"

"Ahn…mnnn…. I… can't…" Vivio wiggled in place, pressing her knees together and looking away.

"Please," Einhart encouraged her. "Spread… your legs for me…"

Vivio panted, eyes closed tight as she did as requested, her pajama pants sliding down to pool at her ankles. Her legs were bent at her knees, which were spread wide, the bottoms of her feet touching each other. The girl's fingers were curved slightly now, moving up and down along the dark patch of her panties. "It's… too sense…itive…"

Einhart was openly panting now, eyes open but vision hazed as she drank in everything. "Go… faster…"

"I… can't…"

Einhart swallowed, shifting her panties to the side and rubbing her swollen lips directly. Her clit was enlarged and she moved her other hand to it, moaning as she pressed against the sensitive nub. "Faster… move your other hand down… find your clit…"

Vivio opened her eyes slowly, cheeks burning as she saw her girlfriend's wet vagina being rubbed rapidly. She gave an uncertain nod and moved a shaking hand down lower, gasping loudly as she sped up and touched her clit at the same time. "I…"

"Vivio-san…" Einhart parted her legs a little more and shook. "I'm… going… to cum…" Vivio felt her heart skip a beat at the words. Her body was burning, her lower lips begging for more while her mind was having difficulty processing the intense feelings. "Vivio-san…!" The hand on her clit sped up, rubbing it with two fingers in a fast, small circle while her other hand slid up and down the inside of her slick lips, fighting her panties to keep them out of the way.

The blonde shook, her pussy was screaming at her to give relief to the stimulation but she was unable to comply. Her eyes locked into Einhart's and she pressed against her folds firmly, mimicking Einhart and rubbing her clit. "Ah!"

"With me…" Einhart pleaded.

"I…" Vivio tried to go faster, wanting to share the experience. Her knees were quivering now, unable to stay still. "I'm going to…" She couldn't say the words, as they caught in her mouth when she tried to form them. The stimulation had reached its peak and suddenly nothing else mattered but the extreme sensitivity in her clit and how the soaked cotton rubbed. Before she could stop it, a scream came out and she felt herself lose everything at once.

Einhart panted loudly, eyes closed and giving a cross between a squeal and a repressed moan. Honey dripped from between her legs, the wetness splattering along her thighs as her fingers hastily slowed their rhythm trying to make the release last longer. Her legs were shaking, mouth open with a hint of saliva rolling down one side of her cheek before she finally had to stop, limply falling back with open legs as she tried to recollect her mind.

Vivio felt the same, laying back on her bed and gasping loudly, sucking in air. Her panties were soaked and were clinging to her mound, showing an outline of her curve. "I… I think… I came…" she struggled to speak. "It feels… like… so sensitive…!"

Einhart nodded slowly, looking at Vivio with a loving smile and pleased expression. "Yeah… Yeah it does…"

"Wow…" Vivio could tell her body was slowly starting to come down from the rush of her first orgasm. "My legs feel all weak."

"Yeah," Einhart agreed again, a shy smile on her face. "That was really nice, Vivio-san." Their eyes met for a moment and each girl shyly looked away, cheeks stained. "Really… I liked it."

"…Me too." Vivio shivered and pulled on her covers so she could get under them. "I feel so cold and shy all of a sudden."

Einhart stayed above her covers, but pulled her earlier discarded shirt to lay over her chest sideways. "Really? I feel all warm and tingly."

Vivio laughed a little at the choice of words from the normally elaborate Einhart. "Thank you for teaching me."

"You're welcome…" Einhart smiled at Vivio, unable to keep it from her lips. "I hope… we could do it again sometime?"

The question took Vivio off guard and she stammered out her response. "I, um… that is…" She felt her mouth turn up at the thought of being so intimate. "I don't… mind if we watch each other…"

"So…" Einhart struggled to say the words. "If you feel like… doing it… call me?" The younger girl's hair frizzed at the request, her heart pounding her chest. Einhart was looking at her curiously, blushing but not turning away. "I would like that very much."

"Y-yeah…" Vivio nodded at her softly. "But… you have to promise me too. If you want to… you know, call me?"

"O-okay…" Einhart nodded quickly, showing how eager she was to experience it again. When she realized how she must have looked, she shrank back and blushed, smiling shyly.

The two stayed silent a moment before each chuckled again. "I want to hug you," Vivio revealed with a pleased smile. "Like really, really badly." Before Einhart could reply to her, however, she heard Nanoha's voice float up to her asking to join them for some caramel milk. "Ah, I'm being called!" She looked at her body and felt her face flush. "I-I can't go down like this!" Scrambling out of her bed, she peeled off her panties and gave a shocked look when she felt how soaked they were. "Oh, wow…" Her girlfriend laughed heartily at her, which only made Vivio hurry up more, putting on a fresh pair and pulling them up. Ignoring how they instantly clung to her wet curves and molded to her still slightly swollen lips, Vivio put on a different set of pajamas and ran to her monitor. "Bye, Einhart-san. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Einhart smiled as Vivio leaned forward and kissed the monitor before dismissing it.

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes groggily when she felt the warmth behind her move away. The covers were positioned around her shoulders and a soft kiss came to her ear. Despite the motions normally sending her back to sleep, she still rolled so she could look at Fate hovering over her on the bed. "Already?" She asked softly, trying to wake up fully.

"Sorry," Fate told her quietly. "I need to leave so I can meet up with Teana before our ship goes out."

"She's going with you?"

"Mmn," Fate nodded and leaned down to kiss Nanoha's forehead. "She came into town last night. I offered her to stay here with us but she said she would only be intruding."

Nanoha smiled up at her wife. "How thoughtful... Give her my best, will you?"

"Of course, now go back to sleep, you still have another hour and a half. I'll be back in a week tops, then I can stay for a while."

"Be safe," Nanoha smiled up at her sleepily, getting the covers tucked up around her once more.

"Always," Fate answered simply. Moving away from the bed, she went to the closet and got a few of her clothes to place neatly into a suitcase, feeling a little sad that all of her outfits were folded instead of hung so she could easily pack them. '_I should ask for more leave time, Nanoha works herself too hard when I'm gone..._' Her clothes were packed and her black enforcer uniform was put on slowly. Once done, she walked over to the bed and picked up the small box containing the gift that Nanoha had given her. Blushing, she smiled down at her lover and placed it in her case as well. "Thanks again," she whispered to the now sleeping Nanoha.

Leaving the room, she put her suitcase by the front door and then went up stairs quietly. Tapping on Vivio's door, she slowly peeked in to look at her adopted daughter. Vivio was sleeping in her bed, on her stomach, with one hand hanging from the side. With a small giggle, Fate padded over to her and knelt down. "I'll be going now, Vivio," She whispered.

"Come back soon," Vivio answered tiredly, half way opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Fate reached up and smoothed Vivio's bed hair.

"I always wake up when you tell me goodbye," Vivio informed her softly. "I just let you think you got away with babying me." She smiled sleepily at her mother.

"I'm your mother; I have a right to baby you." Fate leaned forward and kissed the corner of Vivio's red eye. "When I can't come in your room to tell you goodbye is the day you get married and move out, but not a day before then."

Vivio grinned, still half asleep. "As long as you knock, so you don't walk in on me and my partner making out."

"You're too young to worry about that, thankfully." Fate half-way teased her. "Don't make me worry about that too soon and you shouldn't either. Save your first kiss for someone special, and when you know..." The look on Vivio's face made her sigh. "Vivio... don't grow up on me..."

"I'm sorry, but it _was_ special." Vivio told her happily, seemingly more awake now. "Einhart-san was really gentle... It was very special to me."

"...As long as you're happy..." Fate managed out, secretly feeling as if a part of her was violated. "But please don't rush things. You're young, you have plenty of time."

"Mou, I'm old enough to-" a finger on her lips made Vivio go quiet.

"You may be... but I'm not. Just for a while longer, we want to have our little girl."

Vivio looked up at Fate and felt a little sadness come in her voice that was laced with pride as well. "I'm a teenager now, mama... I'm grown up. You and Nanoha-mama already had your own residence at this age."

"That's... I don't want to talk about this before I leave. Let's talk about it later, when I get back." She tried her best to smile and make a joke. "Until then, tell Einhart to keep her hands to herself, ne?"

Vivio giggled. "Not a chance." Reaching up, she took Fate's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Be safe out there, okay?"

"Of course." Fate moved forward and kissed Vivio's temple before standing and giving a small wave. Once out of Vivio's room, she frowned to herself while walking down the stairs. '_She's too young to do that... Nanoha and I are one thing, but we were different..._' Heaving another sad sigh, she picked up her luggage and left the house. The sun was only just thinking about rising in the distance, making the sky a mix between dark and almost light. '_I hope Nanoha doesn't find out Vivio's had her first kiss before I get back... She will probably end up crying..._' With one more glance over her shoulder, Fate walked to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

I moved to the side of a midrange blast and twirled in the air to avoid a few more coming my way. My students were doing better than I had expected it seems, as I avoided a delayed binding spell from my best pupil with pride. The mock battle was almost over now and I only had to knock down two more people before I was declared the victor. I pointed at my student and smiled at him, forming forty balls of energy around myself and sending them all at him in a _bullet hell_ fashion. He fell to the blasts and smoke came out from the resulting explosion. Raising Heart counted him down and told me that there were two more enemies on the field. '_Two?_' I wondered to myself, looking around and only seeing one student.

**Of Mothers and Daughters II  
By: Satashi**

Nanoha barely had time to react as a blue and white magical road shot up behind her. Her body spun around quickly, feeling a drag on the back part of her clothing. Subaru let out a yell as she flew past Nanoha with a fistful of the White Devil's jacket. The older woman shed her outer jacket and moved away, taking a moment to catch her breath. Now in only her mini skirt and black underclothes for protection, she looked in shock at her ex-forward. "Subaru!"

"You're getting slow in your old age, Nanoha-san." Subaru told her cheerfully while dropping the jacket. "I was told you were giving a mock battle and thought I'd see how you were coming along after coming back to active duty!"

Nanoha smiled at her friend. "Thank you for coming, Subaru, but there's one problem."

"What's that?" Subaru cocked her head to the side.

Nanoha held up her staff and changed it to her shooting mode. "The goal of this operation was to take me down, not to just touch me." With that said, she fired a blast at Subaru, who leapt from her road in favor of skating down it to prepare herself for battle. '_Subaru is a threat by herself, I can't risk my other student catching me off guard._' Turning sharply, she pointed her staff at the man who was charging a shot. "Sorry," she called to him fondly. "I'll spar with you some other time!" With that, she fired her blast, overpowering his at once and sending him forcefully to the ground.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru yelled at her in a battle cry, fist reared back to strike. Nanoha looked down briefly in shock, seeing the wing road running under her feet. With the magic road coming up behind her and looping so she couldn't fly away, she held up her hand and formed a barrier. "Diviiiiiiiiiine!"

Nanoha grimaced, not wanting to have to handle that attack, but still felt something in her chest yearn to take it full strength and try to overpower it. "Deflection!" Her word activated her magic spell, looping strands around Subaru's wrist. With a sharp tug, she jerked the attack off its course and to the side. Her barrier helped slide the blast away from her body and she formed a ball of energy into her free hand, turning as Subaru went beside her to slam it into her back.

The blue haired girl seemed ready for this, however, and let her body fall so it went above her. Turning, she grabbed both of Nanoha's boots and looked up, laughing. "Wow, Nanoha-san, I didn't know you owned black panties!"

Nanoha's face shot red at the comment and she thrust her hand in between her legs to make her skirt cover them. Several cheers from her students rang up and she glared down at Subaru's playful face, sending several blasts down at her. Subaru flipped around and formed her road again, both as a defensive barrier as well as a means to move away from her. "At least I wear panties!" Nanoha called back, shooting several blasts at the girl.

The ex-forward looped her road around and jumped from it to another portion of the several loops that had been circling since the start of their battle. "You're still getting old, though!"

Nanoha fumed at having her weak spot attacked by her friend and charged a large blast up while flying toward her. "I'm not _old_!" She insisted, words doubling as a war cry. The energy was released and Subaru's eyes went wide. The blast was larger than she had expected and her shield only blocked half of it before she was shot down, struggling to claim her footing on her wing road before she hit the ground.

Smoke coming from her burnt jacket, Subaru looked up and loaded a cartridge as Nanoha flew down at her. "I'm not out yet!"

Nanoha beamed at her. "Your tits are showing!"

Subaru yelped and looked down, seeing her tight black jacket torn in several places, revealing both her nipples and most of her cleavage. "Nanoha-san, you PERVERT!" Looking back up, she yelped as she saw Nanoha literally inches from her face, finger glowing bright pink as it was pointed at her nose.

"Got you," Nanoha cooed, thumping the girl's nose and making the pink energy shatter in playful sparks.

Subaru looked at her a moment before puffing out her cheeks and covering her exposed breasts. "Did you have to humiliate me?"

Nanoha grinned. "After telling my students what color panties I was wearing? Yes, yes I did." She allowed her jacket to fade away and back to her usual flight instructor outfit while Subaru did the same, revealing her search and rescue uniform that had Nanoha's custom Stars symbol on the left sleeve, along with "Stars 03" under it.

Walking to the gathered group of students together, Subaru waved at them. "Ya-ho!" She called in greeting, waving her hand up above her head cheerfully. "You are all standing; she must go easy on you."

"Don't tell them that," Nanoha scolded Subaru before raising her voice to address her students. "Everyone, this is Subaru Nakajima, one of the first forwards I ever trained." Her hand went to motion to Subaru and everyone saluted her at once. "She works for a special search and rescue team but still comes by every now and then to train. Will you be staying for a while, Subaru?"

"Yes, until the end of tournament coming up. I was selected to represent my squad." She smiled at Nanoha. "I was hoping to get in some last minute training with you?"

"Of course!" Nanoha turned back to her students. "She will be training with us for a while, so everyone please work hard together!"

"Ma'am!" The group called out together.

"Dismissed!" Nanoha released them. "Go eat heartily and get lots of rest because tomorrow I will show you how I used to train my forwards!"

"Score!" Subaru cheered, pumping her fist up in the air. "I was hoping for that!" At the same time, the students across from them seemed a little fearful of what was to come.

Once everyone had dispersed in their own direction, Nanoha began walking with Subaru to the cafeteria. "Are you staying with your family while here?"

"Mmn, but I would like to catch up with you a little bit. Ever since you went back to active duty, you haven't been around as much. Oh, speaking of, can we swing by my car before we go in? It's right over there." She pointed and Nanoha adjusted her path.

"Sure. Why don't you stay with me tonight? Our guest room is always open."

"I'd love to." Subaru took out her keys and unlocked her car. "I'd like to see Vivio as well, how is she doing?"

Nanoha sighed. "She's going through 'that phase' it seems. She got her first period and all of a sudden she's an adult who can make her own decisions."

Subaru laughed merrily at the thought. "Oh my, you're _finally_ going to have the stress of a mother. She can't be a perfect little angel forever, huh?" She nudged her friend playfully before dipping her head into her car.

"Yeah, I knew the time would come when she started taking interest in other people, but... I'm just not ready to let someone else have her, you know? Even if it is just a girlfriend..."

"How do you feel about it being Einhart?" Subaru asked curiously while moving things around, looking for something.

"How did you know? She just told us last night!"

Subaru pulled out of the car and blinked at Nanoha. "Huh? They've been dating for almost two months haven't they?" The shocked look in Nanoha's eyes made Subaru try and wave it off. "N-Never mind, I just thought they were because they seem so close you know? I just assumed they were together!"

"O-oh!" Nanoha laughed nervously. "Oh, you scared me, don't do that!"

Subaru quickly handed Nanoha a large white box. "Here! I saw this and thought of you instantly!"

"A gift?" Nanoha felt her cheeks color. "Oh, thank you Subaru!" She accepted the box and gave the woman a hug. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes, please." Subaru hugged her back and smiled when Nanoha hastily opened the box.

"Subaru!" Nanoha gasped as she pulled out a long white trench coat. "Oh my... this must have cost a fortune!"

"I got it on sale," Subaru admitted easily. "I thought it would go perfect with your uniform, and when I noticed how mature Hayate-san looked with her new style jacket, I just knew you would be perfect in it."

"Thank you... really." She hugged her long time friend once more before putting it on, pleased at how easy it was to move in. "How do I look?"

Subaru adjusted the collar slightly before stepping back and crossing her arms. "Really mature and professional, I bet even the higher ups will salute you in this!"

"Nya haha, you're flattering me." Nanoha looked down at her jacket and twirled in place happily. "Thank you!"

Giggling, Subaru closed her car door and smiled. "You're welcome. Now! How about getting some food?"

"You never change," Nanoha laughed.

* * *

Subaru looked around Nanoha's house with interest when she came into it. "Did you redecorate a little bit?" She pondered aloud while observing a picture frame that was cycling images on it. "Last time I came over, your couch was facing a different way, I think?"

"Mmn," Nanoha confirmed pleasantly. "I had Fate-chan help me with it last week actually."

"How is Fate-san these days? I can never seem to see her in person anymore it seems." Accepting a glass of tea from Nanoha, she walked over to the earlier mentioned couch and sat down on it with her. "Work must be really busy lately?"

"She hasn't been home much at all the past two months or so. She calls me every night that she can, but t is still kind of lonely."

"Lonely? What about Vivio?"

Nanoha smiled without humor. "Lately she's been a little distant. Before, she would spend time with me watching TV or doing her homework while talking to me as I did the dishes… Now she even eats in her room sometimes instead of at the table; it seems like she has more important things to do than spend time with her mama."

"Aww, don't think like that. I'm sure she'll get over her independence phase soon. You know how kids are these days."

Leaning forward, Nanoha brought her glass to her lips to take a slow drink. "That is kind of what worries me; I want her to grow up slowly."

"Speaking of, what time does she normally get home?"

"She should be home by now… Excuse me a moment." Bringing up her hand, she formed a monitor. "Contact Vivio, please."

* * *

Vivio smiled contently as she helped Einhart carry the dishes from dinner to the small kitchen area of the loft style apartment. "That was really good, Einhart-san," she praised happily. "You are a really good cook."

"Thank you," Einhart felt a small bit of pride swell up in her chest at hearing that. "I tried hard." Setting the plate down, she took Vivio's now free hands before she could turn on the faucet. "I can load my dishwasher later to do them, for now let's just spend time together?"

"A little eager?" Vivio teased her girlfriend with a grin. "Einhart-san doesn't seem to be the type to put things off until later unless she really wants something?" Her words did as she had intended and her girlfriend flushed. "Tell me, what is it you want to do with me tonight?"

"I…" The pale green haired girl looked away a moment before turning around completely. Reaching back, she took each of Vivio's hands again and led her to the couch. "I just want to be with you, that's all."

Vivio stopped walking when Einhart did, standing at her back and smiling. "And what can we do here that we can't do while washing dishes?" To make it clear that she wasn't complaining about it, she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "Are you planning on seducing me?"

"N-No!" Einhart shivered as Vivio's breath went into her ear seductively. '_Well, I wasn't!_' Her eyes closed and she almost whimpered at the intimate hug she was receiving. "Mou, why do you tease me so much?"

"Because it's fun." Vivio moved around the girl and sat on the couch, smiling innocently up at her. "Einhart-san is a perv but is too shy to do anything." She lifted both of her hands up to encourage Einhart to sit sideways on her lap. "There, we're together now."

"…Thank you." Einhart cuddled her girlfriend, trying to hide her embarrassment by putting her face in the mass of blonde hair and out of the red-green eyed girl's vision. "…You smell nice."

"I borrowed Fate-mama's perfume," Vivio revealed honestly. "Nanoha-mama won't let me have any of my own."

"Why?" Einhart moved back a little, curious. "You're old enough."

"I know, but… Mama is difficult sometimes." Vivio leaned back against the couch and let Einhart shift so she was up against the armrest, feet over her the blonde's lap while holding her. "She grew up on Earth for the most part, it's un-administered planet number 97, I think. There, people aren't really expected to be adults until they are about eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Einhart repeated, a little shocked. "By then they should have already been adults. What about afterschool jobs or training?"

Vivio shook her head. "No, they just simply go to school until then, then go off to college if they want to. If not, they either get a job or slack off… But the point is that Mama sometimes thinks that she lost her childhood because of the T.S.A.B. and all the training she did. Although to us it's nothing weird to have someone nine years old joining the military, to her it was unheard of… I think she's trying too hard to make sure I have a 'normal childhood' by her standards."

"So… Us being together…?"

"Is weird to her… but I don't think so." Vivio leaned toward her girlfriend more, getting hugged once again. "I may not be experienced or really understand everything… but I do know that I like you… a lot."

"I like you too," Einhart encouraged her softly, moving to kiss the girl's cheek. "Don't worry, she will get used to the idea."

"I hope so," the blonde leaned up against Einhart and smiled, "because I really don't like the idea of waiting five more years." Her smile made the other girl blush, and soon she found their lips together in a small kiss. "You…" Vivio spoke around Einhart's lips softly. "Taste like that ice cream we had for dessert."

"You do too," Einhart whispered as well, kissing her again. Slowly she eased herself back against the armrest and moved herself along with Vivio so that they slid down the couch enough that her head was propped up on it and they were lying. "I'd… like another taste?"

"Yes," Vivio kissed her again, sliding her hands around Einhart's body and pulling her close. Their lips met yet again and she licked hers to make them wet. Einhart's hands went around her back and rubbed gently, putting just enough pressure on it to try and make them closer. '_She's so eager,_' Vivio realized as they continued to press their lips together. A flash of Einhart's tongue made her shiver and hold onto the girl's shirt tightly. '_I want to…_' Their mouths met again, only this time Vivio opened hers up a little more, tongue darting into Einhart's mouth quickly. The girl under her tensed up, but replied at once, sliding hers up along Vivio's. Taking it as a good sign, Vivio pressed harder, smashing her lips against Einhart's and exploring the inside of her mouth. Her tongue looped around her girlfriend's before moving to lick the top of her mouth.

Einhart whimpered in the kiss, swallowing heavily as she tasted Vivio's saliva in her mouth. Her body shook slightly, small tears coming to her closed eyes. Taking a sharp breath when she could, Vivio attacked her once more. A full body shiver came and she felt the soft tongue moving to trace every bit of her mouth. Vivio's breasts were being pushed against her, and the girl's knee was pressing in just the right area between her legs, if the blonde knew it or not. Another pant came and Einhart gripped Vivio's shoulders firmly. Her mind was starting to go blank and a small shift above her made Vivio's knee rub against her. With a small moan, Einhart slowly pulled on her girlfriend's shoulders to make her stop. Vivio's eyes looked a little scared at being removed, so she spoke before the blonde could. "S-slower?"

Vivio softened. "I'm sorry, I'm moving too fast-"

"N-no!" Einhart quickly interrupted her. "I… I want it… just…" She averted her eyes. "…Be a little gentler, I mean…?" Her voice got softer. "I don't…want it to end so fast…"

The girl on top blushed darkly, but smiled down at her girlfriend lovingly. "I'm sorry," Leaning down again, she softly kissed her forehead. "I don't really know how to do this properly…" Moving down, she kissed the trails of saliva from Einhart's cheeks.

"Be gentler," Einhart requested, moving her hands to cup Vivio's cheeks. "Don't force your tongue in… play with mine? Please?"

"Yes," Vivio answered quietly. Their foreheads touched and they shared a long hug together. The girl on top slowly kissed Einhart's lips, carefully taking her time to taste them. When Einhart's hands moved from her cheeks and went to her back again, Vivio took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. Carefully, she touched Einhart's lips with her tongue and was rewarded with being able to feel Einhart's pleased gasp. Ever so slowly, she moved her tongue over the beckoning lips all the way around. The act encouraged Einhart to part her mouth and allow the girl access. Their tongues found each other and a more loving sensation flooded through Vivio as they very slowly touched them together.

This time, Einhart moved her tongue up into Vivio's mouth. She gently touched the girl's lips before moving in, sliding along Vivio's tongue gently. Their mouths came together as best they could while leaving room to breathe. Easy swallowing came from each girl, mixed with small moans and encouragement. The girl on bottom stroked Vivio's hair lovingly for several minutes before moving her hands to go down Vivio's back and play with the bottom of the girl's school uniform. The girl on top gave a pleased sound as the warm hands slid under her clothing and went up her back. Soft fingers pressed against her skin and rubbed, making Vivio relax noticeably. Her hands moved back down and around to Vivio's sides before going back up, pulling the shirt with it.

Vivio grinned in the kiss, sucking ever so slightly on Einhart's tongue before pulling back. "Do you want me to take off my shirt?" She asked playfully.

"I…" Einhart flushed. "D-don't say that…"

The blonde smiled, reaching down and gripping the hem of her shirt. "I don't mind… if you ask."

"I…" Closing her eyes in embarrassment, the girl nodded.

Vivio felt her heart skip a beat at the cute act and she slowly pulled it upwards and over her head. A light pink bra covered her small breasts, accented by little bunny faces around the straps. "There…" Her palms went to Einhart's stomach, rubbing over the cloth before raising it up questioningly. "… May I?"

"Y-yeah…" Einhart lifted up, allowing Vivio to pull the shirt off. Once it hit the floor as well, she covered her purple bra with one arm shyly. "It's… a little embarrassing…"

"I know…" Vivio leaned down and kissed Einhart again, their tongues going back to giving each over loving caresses. The younger girl's hands snaked under Einhart's body, pulling her closer so she could feel her warmth. Einhart shifted lightly, rubbing Vivio's back fondly as only the wet sounds of their kissing and their pounding hearts were heard. "Einhart-san…You can… if you want." The girl on bottom opened her eyes to look up at Vivio, asking once more silently before getting a small nod. Slowly she reached around the girl and pinched the snap-clasp of her bra. The material went slack as she undid it and moved the straps apart. Vivio pulled back, allowing Einhart to remove the bra and reveal the hardened pink nipples. "Can I?"

"Yes…" Einhart whispered, face red. Vivio's bra fell to the floor and Einhart felt her front clasp bra being snapped open. '_She's undoing my bra…_' She thought embarrassedly while bringing her thumb to her mouth to bite the nail. Before she could recover, she felt Vivio slide along her and her warm, wet lips kissing her neck. "Ahn…" Her free hand went to Vivio's hair, caressing the strands as the gentle kisses trailed her collarbone. "Vivio…" Blushing more, Einhart felt the girl carefully take her time, moving down slowly. Palms looped over her stomach and sides while Vivio's tiny breasts lightly touched her stomach. '_She's… going too…'_ Her mind went blank a moment as warmth came over her left nipple. The wet hot feel of saliva came next, paired with such a gentle suction that she couldn't hold back the pleased moan that escaped her mouth. "Vivio…"

Vivio licked the hardened bud soothingly, taking her time to give it her full attention before she pulled back. A soft exhale over it made the nipple perk up noticeably, followed by a full body shudder from Einhart. Slowly Vivio moved to the other side, opening her mouth to kiss around the sensitive area. Just as she placed her lips around it and gave a small suckle, a loud beeping sound came from Kris, who had been sitting on the back of the couch. Startled, Vivio nipped the pink bud accidently, which caused Einhart to shriek rather loudly in shock. "S-sorry!" Vivio shot back, face dark and panting. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Ow…" Einhart rubbed the area with her palm, wincing but not seeming upset over it. "Is that your mother?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Answer it, she may be upset…"

Vivio looked upset at the idea of talking to her mother at that moment but when Einhart didn't back down, she begrudgingly got her shirt and pulled it over her head. Bringing up a finger, she tapped the answer button. "Hey mama."

"Where are you?" Nanoha asked her worriedly. "You should have been home an hour ago!"

"Sorry, I was at Einhart's place."

Nanoha eyed her daughter, taking in the red face and puffy lips. "What were you doing?"

Vivio glared at the tone she was getting. "We were sparring! What do you mean by what were we doing!" She heard someone whisper to Nanoha not to jump to conclusions. "Who is there with you? Is Fate-mama back?" To her surprise, Subaru popped up on the monitor, grinning widely at her. "Subaru-san!"

"I'm staying the night, kiddo! Why don't you come home so we can catch up? You can spar with Einhart any time!"

"O-okay!" Vivio nodded.

Nanoha sighed. "I'll have dinner ready."

"I already ate," Vivio answered out of habit.

Nanoha cocked an eyebrow up at her but Einhart saved her by appearing from the side of the monitor, shirt now on. "I cooked for her as a thank you for taking time to answer my selfish request to spar on a school night."

"Oh," Nanoha nodded. "Thank you, Einhart."

"You are welcome, I enjoyed it." Einhart bowed lightly. "I'll see her off, I'm sorry I kept her without your knowledge."

Nanoha flushed. "A-ah, it's okay! It's not like you two… I'll see you when you get home!" With that, Nanoha cut off the conversation.

Vivio leaned back against the couch and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Mou… the mood was really nice too…"

Einhart smiled at her encouragingly. "We'll have plenty of time to explore our feelings." Moving forward, she hugged Vivio fondly. "Thank you for tonight… I enjoyed it."

"…Me too." Vivio hugged her back. When they pulled apart, they gave each other a slow kiss. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'll consider it a hickey," Einhart playfully smiled.

"A hickey?" Vivio grinned. "Let's!" With a quick motion, she pinned Einhart on the couch and hovered over her. Her hands went to Einhart's shirt, pulling it up and above the now fastened bra.

"Vivio-san! We don't have time!"

"Won't take a second." She pulled the fabric up and leaned down, kissing Einhart's right breast and sucking on it hard near the nipple.

"Aahh!" Einhart wiggled, blushing and giving a small, shocked pant. '_She's… giving me a hickey! On my breast!_' Her hand went to Vivio's hair, holding her close as the suction became a pleasant type of pain that she strangely wanted more of. "Vivio…" When the girl's head moved back, she pulled it close again, silently requesting just a little more. '_I don't want her to stop now…_' She thought with heated cheeks. The suction came again, slightly above the first area. The light sting came and was shortly soothed by slow, gentle licking. After a few moments, Vivio placed a very soft kiss on the area and moved back. Einhart panted under her, blushing but smiling at her with a mix between embarrassment and happiness. Her chest now, very obviously, held a large hickey on it. The discolored bruised skin contrasted to the area around it harshly, making it clear what had happened.

"You're marked now," Vivio smiled.

"Mou…" Einhart half way complained, pouting cutely up at her girlfriend above her. "Pervert."

Vivio smiled at her lovingly.

* * *

Subaru followed Nanoha to the kitchen in order to help her prepare dinner for them. "I think Vivio is getting a little defensive?"

"Yeah," Nanoha sighed while pondering what to make. "I wish Fate-chan were here, she would know what to say to her. Vivio used to never break curfew, but lately she gets home a little later each time."

"What time is curfew?" Subaru took a knife from Nanoha when the woman began to peel potatoes so she could do it instead.

"Thank you," Nanoha smiled gratefully while going to do another job. "Seven at night, that is lenient, isn't it?"

Subaru looked at her hands while thinking. "I suppose… School ends about three in the afternoon but she goes to the library with her friends, right? Then she goes to Sis's place for a while… After that, I suppose she could take her time and get home right at seven. You get home around six, right?"

"Give or take. I just want to be here when she gets home… I feel a little lonely when she doesn't come home until eight. She used to practice in the yard or at the local gym but lately she always practices on her own with her friends… She doesn't even ask me to watch her anymore." Pausing her cooking for a moment, Nanoha heaved yet another sigh. "I don't mind if she wants to have an hour extension on her curfew but I would really prefer it if she asked me for it instead of just coming home so late, you know?"

The blue haired girl nodded in understanding. "I can see where you are coming from. You don't mind her growing up so much as long as she does it with you, huh?"

"…Yeah."

"But you know," Subaru went back to peeling while talking. "Sometimes in order to be closer, they have to go away a bit." She glanced over her shoulder with a knowing smile. "How Tea and I got closer after we split up, how you and Fate-san got even closer after she started doing missions again… Maybe you need to let her out a bit, let her experience things?"

"She's too young."

The younger girl laughed without meaning to. "Too young? Are you the same Nanoha who wanted Vivio to stand on her own after falling down when she was only six years old?"

Nanoha flinched. "I was wrong… I learned that after she was taken from me… I thought that was what would make me the proudest… But in reality, I just want her to live a happy, healthy life."

"Isn't she?"

"Yes, but… I never wanted to have to take a back burner to someone-thing else."

Subaru caught the slip and turned to look at Nanoha fully. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"No!" Nanoha looked offended. "What in the world would I have to be jealous over!"

Not letting up, Subaru walked over to her friend and stood in front of her. "Fate-san isn't here and the other girl in your life suddenly took interest in someone besides you… You're lonely and want to put the blame on someone else for taking her."

Nanoha tried to deny the fact but ended up only opening her mouth with no words. After trying again, she turned away from her friend. "Is it so wrong to want to keep her a child forever? Fate-chan is away so much and now that I'm on full active duty again, I can't always be with Vivio… I don't want her to grow up and move away."

"She isn't going anywhere."

"I did," Nanoha replied back softly. "I may have lived on Earth, but my home was on the training centers and battleships… Erio and Caro were only nine when they lived on their own at the base and were barely teens before they got their own jobs and house… You and Teana as well, only a few years older than Vivio but were already well on your way to what you wanted to do. I just feel… Like this is the first step of her going away from me and I'm just not ready for that. I… don't want to be alone."

Subaru looked down a moment before putting away her knife in favor of hugging the older woman. "Hey, don't think like that… You won't be alone. Everyone loves you, even if they aren't with you right here and right now, it won't change the fact that you are friends. You of all people should understand how that works, right?"

"Yeah…" Nanoha sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry; I got all emotional on you…"

"Hey, I don't mind at all. It's not every day I get to comfort my old instructor."

Nanoha laughed at the joke just as Vivio opened the front door and came jogging into the house. "I'm home!" Her cheerful voice called out. As the teen came into the kitchen, she smiled widely at Subaru. "Subaru-san, hi!"

"Hey kiddo." Subaru allowed Vivio to hug her and patted the girl's head. "Did you have a nice spar?"

"Huh?" Vivio blinked. "Oh! Yeah, it was great; Einhart-san really works me out!" She nodded vigorously. "How about you, did you come for some off training?" Taking a battle stance, she playfully punched Subaru's hand, only to be taken off her feet and placed in a light hold.

"Yup! Nanoha-san is training me for the upcoming tournament. You're going to be in it too, right?" She released Vivio and beamed down at her. "Nove has told me a lot of good things about you lately. You're even going to take your AA mage ranking test soon aren't you?"

"Mmn!" Vivio nodded happily. "Next month, Nanoha-mama wants me to relax a few days before it so I'm waiting until after the tournament. Oh!" Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a notebook and then a sheet of paper from it. "I need you to sign this so I can miss school on that day, Nanoha-mama." She rooted through the smaller section for something to write with. "Pen, pen…"

"Here," Nanoha interrupted her, showing a form that was already filled out, minus Vivio's name. "I got it at work and filled it for you. I'm going to participate in a mock battle with the winner from the S-ranking bracket, so I was given a handful of forms to give to my friends."

"Mou, Mama, I could have filled it out on my own." Vivio pouted up at her, but took the form anyway to sign her name and stick it into her notebook.

"And who was it that had to ask me for their identification number last week?" Nanoha teased, but faltered when Subaru coughed and Vivio averted her eyes. "Just kidding honey, I had free time so I went ahead and did it for you in case I wasn't at home for some reason. I could have faxed it to your school if need be."

"Oh!" Vivio smiled at that. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Nanoha patted Vivio on the rear as she passed by. "Go get changed, are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure, but thank you. I need to call Corona so I'll be down in a bit." Waving over her shoulder, she trotted up the stairs.

* * *

Subaru knocked on Vivio's open door lightly, grinning as the teen looked up from a book written in some language that was probably not even used anymore. "Hey squirt, got a moment?"

"Sure?" Vivio marked her page and closed the tome softly. "What's up?"

The blue haired girl looked over her shoulder and into the hallway before walking in all the way. Kneeling down in front of the girl, she tried her best to give a casual smile. "Uhm, well, I know this isn't any of my business and I'll understand if you just tell me to drop it, but I wanted to give you some advice." Vivio cocked her head to the side curiously at the words. "You see, Nove talks in her sleep… A bit ago, I was trying to get some sleep when she was visiting and she was mumbling to herself just before she was out completely… And I sort of overheard that you and Einhart were a couple."

Vivio nodded, still unsure. "Yes?"

Subaru gave a lopsided grin. "This was over a month ago." The words finally made Vivio realize what she was getting at. "Nanoha-san just found out about it, and I almost let it slip because I didn't know you were keeping it a secret. I just wanted to tell you… Don't hide things like that from Nanoha-san. She will understand if you're just upfront with her, okay?"

"No she won't, she's too… clingy."

The older woman couldn't deny that but tried to make her point anyway. "Yes, I know that, but I'm not talking about _just_ the dating thing. I mean if you want to visit Einhart, just tell Nanoha where you are going, don't cover it up."

"I'm not covering-"

"Vivio," Subaru interrupted her. "I've lied to people plenty of times when I was caught making out with Teana when we weren't supposed to be, and Nanoha-san was one of them, while I was at the base and supposed to be doing paperwork. She trusts people a whole lot, so don't abuse it okay?"

Vivio blushed at the words. "So… You're not going to tell me I'm too young or anything?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just telling you that you're lucky to have Nanoha-san as a mother… Don't lie to her; it will break her heart if she finds out… Okay?"

"…Okay." The blonde looked down a moment before glancing back up. "I'll be honest as long as she trusts me too."

"Can't ask for any more than that." Reaching out, she ruffled Vivio's hair and stood. "I'm going to turn in; Nanoha starts practice nice and early after all."

The teen nodded up at her and smiled. "Good luck out there, I can't wait to see how much you've improved lately at the tournament." Reaching up, she bumped Subaru's fist and grinned at her friend. "I'll show you that I haven't been slacking off either!"

Walking out of the room, Subaru passed her friend's door and chuckled when she noticed that the lights were already off under it. '_She must be getting tired in her old age,_' she joked mentally.

Inside the room, Nanoha sat on her bed by herself, eyes staring at the monitor in front of herself while hugging a pillow. The word 'Unavailable' was on the screen under her wife's name, scrolling across it in a steady pace. "Fate-chan…" Nanoha said the name sadly, voice laced with loneliness. "I hope you come back soon… I really need your help with everything…"


	3. Chapter 3

Super extended chapter! As stated before, all characters are age 18 and above, and changed to midchildra equivalent aging for the story. Shout out to /u/ for commenting on this story!

* * *

I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders when I pulled my car into the garage of the house Nanoha and I shared. The mission had been harder than I originally thought and I was happy to finally be home. As I opened my car door I saw Nanoha appear in the frame leading into the house. She smiled at me fondly and I couldn't help but blush a little at the look. "It was a long mission," I told her before she could ask me. "I'm glad to finally be back."

**Of Mothers and Daughters III  
By: Satashi**

"Did everything go okay?" Nanoha asked while offering her hand to accept one of the suitcases from her wife. "I was a little worried when you didn't reply to my calls."

"It went alright, but we ran into a few snags. Nothing major, but I did use a little too much of my energy. I am on a week leave to recover, so I'll be here for the tournament after all." Walking into the house, Fate felt the cool air wash over her at once. "Oh blessed air conditioning, how I missed you."

With a laugh, Nanoha bumped against Fate playfully. "You normally complain how cool I keep it." The two of them went to their room to unload. "I'm glad you are back, though, I've had my hands full here."

"How so?" Fate began to unbutton her shirt in favor of changing into one of her preferred sleeveless Tee's. "Having trouble preparing for the event?"

"I wish it was only that," Nanoha sighed out while falling back onto the bed to sit. "I need your help with Vivio."

"Oh?" Fate looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I think it's just me really, but lately she's been acting up. I'm not sure what I should do. I could scold her but that never worked with her before. When I try to talk to her calmly, she always counters me with points that I really can't deny."

"Start at the beginning, what's the problem?" Fate prompted as she changed clothes.

"I don't want to go into details but she's been constantly breaking curfew lately."

"Well, you aren't really home in time anyway, so what's wrong with giving her an extension? She's old enough to stay out a bit longer."

Nanoha groaned. "That's what she said."

"Oh? She asked for one?" Fate moved to sit next to Nanoha.

"Not exactly, she kind of demanded one."

"Out of the blue?"

"No, I confronted her about being late without calling and she went off on me."

Fate noticed a wavering tone in Nanoha's voice and knew there was a little more to that statement than had been said. "What are you leaving out?"

The auburn haired girl gave Fate a look that was mixed between annoyed and pleased that she caught it. "I called her and she wasn't very happy about it."

"What time did you call?"

"Six thirty."

Fate frowned. "That's an hour before she is supposed to be back."

"Well, she has been late so often, I wanted to remind her... I was cooking dinner already."

"I think you started cooking so you would have a reason to call her." When Nanoha simply looked down at her lap, Fate let out an exasperated sigh, "Nanoha, dear, was Vivio with her girlfriend?" A small nod answered her question. "And she was upset about being interrupted, huh?" Again she got a meek nod. "I can't really blame her for getting upset then; you did break into her private time to remind her to be home when she wasn't due yet. Is that when you two argued?"

"No, she waited until she got home to give me an earful, probably didn't want to do it in front of Einhart."

"I can't blame her." Fate put her hands behind herself and braced back against them. "I don't really like the idea of her having a girlfriend at such a young age but she's more mature than even some of the adults I've met."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Nanoha insisted. "I mean, she's more mature than most people her age and she's really eager to grow up, what if they have sex or something?"

Fate shook her head at the thought. "I don't want her to anymore than you do but it was around her age when you and I first started doing things."

"That's different; we knew each other since we were nine and we have a special relationship!"

"They have known each other for about as long and, given the circumstances, they have a relationship that is really close as well. The way Vivio was brought into the world and how Einhart has memories of a past life... Even though they aren't seen that way by their friends, there is something there that only the two of them can understand and share." Fate glanced over at Nanoha to make sure her wife was still listening. "I think you two are standing off because you don't want to admit that she's growing up."

"I already know that...!"

"Then what's keeping you from ending this?"

"Well, I just...don't want to."

"You're being selfish?"

"No, it's not _just_ that... I'm a little scared."

"You won't be alone, you know." Fate told her softly, placing an arm around her. "I will always be here with you."

"Even so... my little girl, you know?"

"I know," the blonde leaned over and gave Nanoha's temple a gentle kiss. "I know more than anyone else, but all things have to come to pass. Vivio _will_ grow up and someone _will_ sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah..." Heaving a sigh, Nanoha looked over at Fate. "I guess I should give her a little slack and see what she does?"

"Just like we have always done, give her responsibility and see how she handles it. If she does well, then she can keep it... If she isn't ready, we'll take it away until she is."

"...But curfew-"

"Let it go, Nanoha. She needs space and she needs time to enjoy herself. When she gets home tonight, tell her she can have the extension. Make it clear that you understand she needs more time and that you respect that. Also tell her that if she breaks this curfew like she is doing her current one, you will take away her privileges for a month or so."

"...Okay." Nanoha smiled lightly. "I guess I just needed to hear it from you... Thank you."

"Welcome." Fate moved to give Nanoha a hug and held it for a long time. "I'm glad I get to feel you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Nanoha replied back softly. Her hand trailed down Fate's back, stroking the hair. On her third pass through the strands, her wife loosened the hold and simply laid the hand against her. "I'm sorry I've spent so much of our time with my problems, I should be there for you as well."

"Mmn, you are." Fate sighed out contently as her weak spot was stroked. "I missed you lots."

"Same," Nanoha kissed Fate's hair and got the blonde to look up at her. Meeting the soft eyes, she smiled shyly at her. "I know that look…"

Fate blushed but smiled back up at Nanoha, not changing the gentle request she sent with her eyes. A kiss came to her forehead and Fate felt her heart flutter as lips moved down her nose and over to under her left eye before finally meeting her lips. "Mmnn…" Moving up, she encouraged Nanoha to lie on the bed and got on top of her when Nanoha pulled her along. Their lips met again and again, each kiss getting a little deeper.

When the kissing died off, Nanoha grinned up at Fate playfully. "You really know how to set the mood, you know?" She got a giggle and a purr paired with Fate going back down for another kiss. The lips met her finger, however, and Nanoha beamed up at her wife. "Strip for me," she commanded happily. Blushing, Fate pulled back and gave Nanoha a questioning look. "You heard me," Nanoha insisted with a chuckle. She carefully pushed Fate off of her and stood as well, taking off her own shirt.

"Mou," Fate complained at having to take off her own clothes but did as she was instructed. Her shirt came first, being folded precisely after it was removed. Her bra came next, making her ample chest fall at once when the lace was removed from it. By the time she got to her skirt undone, Nanoha was already finished and rooting through a drawer. "Nanoha?"

"Hm?" The girl turned around, holding up a pair of black latex panties complete with a rather stiff dildo on the end of it. On the inside was another, smaller one that stuck straight up for the wearer to enjoy. "We haven't used this in a while, have we?"

"B-because…" Fate watched Nanoha sway over to her and pull down her pantyhose and panties at the same time. "You don't mean… I'm going to…?"

"Yeah," Nanoha stayed on her knees, nuzzling Fate's light brown hair just above the girl's crotch. "Your hair is so wild," she cooed out while kissing it. "Don't you ever trim it?"

"Th-that's… because Nanoha likes it long…" Fate put her hands on Nanoha's head, trying to keep herself standing while Nanoha licked at her. The girl under her grabbed her left leg and pulled on it, making her bring her knee up and place her foot onto the bed. With this new position, she found Nanoha's face move closer and her mouth envelope her pussy lips. At once a tongue ran along her and wasted no time in pressing to her opening. Her entrance tightened on its own but found that her wife's skilled tongue quickly worked its way in. "Not… not so fast!"

"Mm!" Nanoha hummed out as Fate began to pull on her hair, holding her head tightly so she wouldn't fall over. Working her tongue, she lapped at the folds repeatedly before diving up inside of her, only to pull out and lick again.

"Nanohaaaa…" Fate panted out, shivering. Ever so slowly the girl under her pulled back and grinned up at her, not bothering to wipe her mouth.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Nanoha rooted through the still open drawer and took out a small plastic bottle. Some of the contents were squeezed out onto the small dildo on the latex panties and she stroked her hand over it to smear it around. "Ready?" she asked curiously, fully intending to continue no matter what the answer was. With a little encouragement, she managed to get Fate's left leg to step into the panties and then grinned as her lover shyly placed her other leg through the hole.

Fate timidly pulled up the black latex panties with Nanoha's help, shivering as the small dildo on it touched her folds. The slick lube on it glided against her lips as it slowly penetrated her. "Ah..." The moan made Nanoha smile to herself as she carefully moved it back just enough for Fate's insides to adjust for another loving push. The dildo rose up her inch by inch, partly due to Nanoha's insistence on pushing it up and partly by Fate's knees giving out and her sinking down. When the base touched Fate's lips, Nanoha beamed at the sight before her.

The latex was clinging to Fate's skin tightly, making indentions around the material due to how snug it fit. Jutting out from the area was a thick, fake penis. The material on it was soft like flesh, but stood firm and stiff. Veins ran along the shaft, leaving bulging areas that would offer more stimulation for her. The head was uncircumcised, Nanoha's preference, and was slightly larger than normal to offer a clear definition inside of her.

Placing her hands on Fate's hips, Nanoha looked up at her shivering lover and met her eyes. Slowly, Nanoha opened her mouth and licked the tip of Fate's strap-on penis. Red eyes widened slightly at the motion and Nanoha smiled up at her before placing several kisses on the head, going down the shaft. One of her hands caressed the penis, stroking it back and forth while she licked the sides. Fate had a full body shiver at the sight and her nipples stood erect from what it was doing to her.

Nanoha opened her mouth and inhaled loudly before wrapping her lips around the tip of the fake cock. Her head slowly sank forward and she rolled her tongue around it. Not swallowing, she began to move her head back and forth; making sure it was nice and wet. She felt fingers go through her hair and she glanced up at Fate, whose face almost looked like she could feel the suction. As Nanoha slowly pulled back, she sucked as hard as she could, cheeks dipping in from the pressure. A loud, sloppy popping sound came when she moved off of the dildo and saliva that had built up in her mouth splattered out and dripped down her chin. Panting, she looked up at Fate with open mouth and stroked the cock to smear her spit along the shaft. "I think it's wet enough now."

Helping Fate stand completely, Nanoha went to the bed and crawled along it until her head was above the pillows. Her legs parted and she got into the standard doggy style position while lifting her ass up to wiggle invitingly. One of her hands went under her body to part her wet flower while the other gently tweaked one of her nipples. "Fate-chan," She said the name seductively, slowly rolling her hips. "Fuck me."

Unable to deny the offer, Fate moved up the bed as well, getting behind Nanoha and gripping the base of her cock. The head was moved up and down Nanoha's swelling lips, making the saliva mix with the honey glistening inside of the loose, pink folds. Carefully, the blonde scooted closer and the tip of her dildo began to push up against the entrance. The fake cock bent a little as the resistance mounted and then slid in smoothly. Nanoha moaned at once, lowering her head to rest her cheek against the pillows. Her butt was lifted a little more and Fate looked down at the sight she was being presented with. Nanoha's asshole was closed tightly above her parted vagina. Liquid was already smeared along the area, making it shine slightly in the dim light. The deep rose-colored inner lips of Nanoha's pussy were gently wrapped around Fate's strap-on, loosely holding onto it as it was slowly slid deeper. '_She must be masturbating a lot more frequently,_' Fate mused at the sight.

Nanoha opened her mouth to give a pleasant exhale against the soft cushions under her. She could clearly tell how deep her wife's cock was inside of her and gave a pleased moan when the tip of it kissed her cervix. Fate's hands were placed on her hips and the dildo retreated from her slowly. Once half way out, her butt was gripped a little more firmly and it began moving back up. This time the rod didn't stop when it reached the end, but instead pressed up, pushing her insides so Fate could tap her hips to her rear. "Ahn!" The startled gasp made Fate give an embarrassed chuckle. "Fate-chan… so deep."

Fate started moving her hips steadily once she was certain the strap-on was well lubricated. Her body moved forward, hugging Nanoha as she pumped and her hands held onto her lover's breasts. At once, her fingers sought out the hard nipples and played with them lovingly. '_She's shivering,_' Fate realized with a happy thought. Moving to see Nanoha's face, she grinned at the sight of Nanoha's cheek resting on the pillows with an open mouth, tongue slightly out of it. '_She has been wanting this for so long…_'

"M-more…" Nanoha managed out. Her hips were rolling back up against Fate now, taking the shaft as it was given to her. "Harder…" The request was expected but still caused the blonde to feel embarrassed. She looked down at Nanoha's back, seeing the outline of the shoulder blades and the light amount of sweat starting to glisten along her spine. The skin was soft and milky white, a startling contrast to the tan Nanoha's neck and arms had. With an amused smile at the weird tan lines, Fate leaned back to look at her wife fully again. Hands placed on Nanoha's hips, Fate watched her squirm under her while speeding up her thrusts. Fate's large breasts were bouncing fully at the bottom of her vision, matching the small wave on Nanoha's skin as her ass was slapped with the blonde's hips. The tight hole above her pussy was now opening and closing steadily, making Fate instantly wish she had something to slide into it even though Nanoha wasn't really into anal like she was. Even so, Fate put her hand on Nanoha's ass and pushed her thumb into it fully. "Nghhhh!" Nanoha groaned at once, glaring back at Fate. "P-pervert!"

Fate blushed but kept moving, pumping into her wife while massaging her butt. "M-mmn…" She admitted, not taking it out.

Nanoha began to pant openly, groaning when her lover moved her hand. "Fate-chan… my hair…" Knowing what she meant, Fate shyly moved her free hand to Nanoha's lopsided ponytail. The base was held and the hair slid along her hand until she made it to the end. Gripping the strands, Fate wrapped it around her fist once before getting a second hold of it. Steadying herself, Fate moved her hand until the hair was straight back and she was sure she wouldn't hurt Nanoha's neck before jerking her fist back and making the girl under her scream in pleasure. "Oh yesssssss!" Nanoha purred out, now looking up as her hair was constantly tugged on. "Moreeeee."

'_She isn't holding back…_' Fate realized as she positioned herself closer to Nanoha so she could thrust harder and more rapidly. '_It's embarrassing when she dominates me like this…_'

"Harder, Fate-chan," Nanoha demanded in a loving voice. The sounds of wet sex were already thick in the room and their slapping of hips only added to it. "Hardeeeeeeerrr."

Fate wrapped a hand under Nanoha and gave a blush so hard she thought she would get a nose bleed from it. With one smooth motion, she lifted Nanoha's top half and shoved her forward so she fell against the headboard of the bed. Moving up as well, Fate pushed Nanoha's front against the headboard and positioned herself under her again, sliding the cock up Nanoha's pussy and making her yelp. Now sandwiching her wife between her chest and the wall, Fate began to give hard upward thrusts, using one hand to make sure Nanoha was pressed as hard as she could be while the other pulled on the ponytail to keep Nanoha's head back. "Is… this good?" She asked timidly, making her vigorous motions seem at odds with the hesitant voice.

"Yeeeeees." Nanoha groaned, loving the rough treatment. "You like this too, don't' you?" Her eyes looked over at Fate lustily. "Say it."

"I…"

"Say it!" Nanoha said again, a little more firmly.

"I… I like it." Fate blushed and buried her face against Nanoha's neck

"What do you like?" Nanoha asked again, panting into Fate's ear. She used the position to lick Fate's earlobe and up into her canal.

"I like… obeying you."

"Slut," Nanoha accused, her tongue still working Fate's ear, making the blonde shiver. After sucking on her lobe a moment longer and enjoying the penetration, Nanoha whispered into Fate's ear softly. "But you're _my_ slut and I love you."

"I love you too…" Fate moaned out, breath picking up from the motions. Her hips stung from keeping up the pace and she had to shift her position slightly so she could keep going. Nanoha stayed where she was, letting Fate pull her hair roughly to keep her face near her ear. "Nanoha…"

"I'm… getting close," Nanoha pleaded softly. "Make me cum… please, Fate-chan."

"Y-yes…" Fate forced herself to speed up and lift herself even more so she could once again bury her strap-on all the way inside of her lover. The action made Nanoha give a pleased yell as her body lifted up, nipples dragging against the headboard. Taking the sound as a good sign, the blonde kept on, pulling a little harder and shoving just a little farther. '_Nanoha…'_

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha whimpered out as Fate's hand somehow managed to squeeze between her stomach and the wall. Finger went to her pussy dripping along the blonde's dick and found her clit quickly. The hardened nub was pressed on at once and rubbed quickly between two fingers. "Fate-chan!"

"Cum," Fate made herself say the embarrassing words for Nanoha's sake. "Cum all over my pillows, so I can lap it up…"

The words sent Nanoha over the edge immediately when she imagined Fate licking her cum off the fabric like a dog. Her vagina tightened and she looked up at the ceiling when her ponytail was yanked and constantly held. The blue eyed girl's body went stiff a moment just before giving a single large shake. Fate didn't let it go at that and she pinched and rubbed Nanoha's clit between her fingers just hard enough to be able to tease it between them. The shiver came again and Nanoha's mouth opened in a loud scream "I'm cumminnnnnng!" She shamelessly shouted out for anyone to hear. "Cumming!" Her body reacted just as her words said, convulsing and twitching in climax as excess wetness out of her filled pussy and along Fate's dildo when it slid up. Just as it was about to end, Fate bit her neck and gave a final burst of energy to rapidly ram into her. The orgasm was extended by another few seconds and Nanoha screamed again, trying to pull away from the intense pleasure when it became too much for her. '_No you don't,_' Fate thought to herself, tugging Nanoha back onto her faux cock so she could keep thrusting. '_Let it all out, Honey._'

Nanoha's eyes rolled back as her spasms ebbed and crested, she was drained but still moaned softly at feeling herself convulse from the pleasure given to her. Almost a full minute passed as she shook, riding out her multiple orgasms that her wife wouldn't let her escape from until she was completely spent.

Loving arms snaked around Nanoha and held her close to Fate's heart. "I love you," Fate whispered to her softly. The girl slowly pulled from Nanoha and could feel the liquid drip onto her legs when she was no longer plugged. Carefully she moved to lay Nanoha onto her side and got next to her, rubbing the girl's arm.

"I… love you too." Nanoha managed out, trying to collect herself. The two looked at each other for a few moments before giggling softly. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

"Thank _you_," Fate insisted back.

Nanoha snuggled against Fate and smiled tenderly. "It was amazing… I'm sorry for being selfish. I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay," Fate managed out, blushing at the thought. "I'm just glad you're happy."

The reddish-brown haired girl nodded and looked over her shoulder. "Fate-chan?"

"Yes?"

Moving to sit up, Nanoha took the wet pillow she had been straddling and gave Fate a teasing look that was mixed with a sadistic pleasure. "I _do_ want to see you lick this." She brought up a monitor that had 'record' written on the bottom of it.

"Nanoha…" Fate whimpered as her cheeks colored but she still got onto all fours, the tip of her dildo dragging along the sheets as she crawled to the pillow, mouth open and tongue out…

* * *

Vivio panted heavily, eyes closed and body tangled up with Einhart's on the hard floor of the sparring area. The hold she was currently in hurt bad enough to make her quickly start tapping her girlfriend's arm, and she gasped out loudly when it was released. "Wow!" The blonde rolled away and onto her back, sucking in air. "That really hurt." She tried to move her arm and found that it was still responding to her. "Kaiser Arts?"

"Yeah," Einhart panted as well. "We have our own holds too, even if we don't use them like Strike Arts does."

"I see," Vivio sat up slowly and rubbed her arm. "I thought I had you there for a moment, too."

"If you slipped from my hold, I would have been able to get your back when you turned away."

Vivio winced. "Yeah, I would have to move that direction..." Heaving a defeated sigh, she stared at the ground in front of her. "I'll beat you one day."

Einhart stood and offered both hands to help Vivio to her feet. "It isn't about winning or losing, but learning from it. Besides, you have more magical power than I do. If we were using magic attacks, it might have turned out differently."

Vivio took the offered hands and allowed herself to be holstered up. "You know what I like about you, Einhart-san?"

"What?" The girl tilted her head to the side.

Not letting go of the girl's hands, Vivio smiled at her. "You always support me and encourage me, but you never go easy on me when sparring. I like that."

The silvery-green haired girl blushed and looked away. "I-It would be rude to hold back in a sparring match. Nove doesn't hold back, does she?"

"Well, she doesn't hold back in the aspect of what moves she does but if I'm down, she doesn't jump on me and grapple. She lets me get back up so we can go at it again."

"Ah, that's right, Strike Arts has rules against hitting while down."

Vivio nodded and released a hand to wipe sweat from her eyes. "Yeah, which is why I like doing it with you." Her hand went around her face and neck, smearing the sweat around her body.

"You can take a shower before you go home, if you wish." Einhart was thankful her body was already hot from the workout for she knew her ears would turn red at the thought of Vivio using her shower.

Vivio smiled at her mischievously. "Or... We could take one together?"

Einhart blushed hard, looking down at her feet a moment before Vivio laughed and hugged her. "Mou, Vivio-san... You know I'm shy."

"I know, that's why I do it." Walking to the bed, Vivio smiled at how Einhart still had a large room that was used for either working out, sparring, or sleeping. Comparing it to her own room, she couldn't help but giggle at the huge difference.

"Hey...don't laugh at me." Einhart pouted slightly. "I can't help it..."

"Oh, it wasn't that," Vivio sat down on the bed and held up both arms so Einhart would sit on her lap. Once she received her request, she looped her arms around the girl and smiled at her. "Hey, when we're in adult form, I'm slightly taller than you."

The statement made Einhart chuckle to herself. "You still have a few years to go before you're taller than me naturally, so it doesn't count. It will give you an edge in fighting as well, your reach will be a little farther."

"Mou, do you always relate things back to battle?" The words got Einhart to give an embarrassed look. "I can think of something else it would help with, also."

"Like what?" Einhart felt her world flip over as she was held tightly and thrown onto her back. The soft mattress cushioned her fall, but she was pinned by a smiling Vivio. "Vivio-san?"

Leaning down, Vivio grinned at Einhart. "Like this..."

Catching the sudden change in mood, the shy girl's eyes went a little wide. "W-we can't now..."

"Why?" Vivio looked a little hurt.

"Be...cause..." Blushing, Einhart turned her head, her words soft. "I... am sweaty... and my face hasn't been washed yet..."

Vivio leaned down, grinning as Einhart tried to sink into the bed. "I... kind of like that." When Einhart turned to look up at her again, Vivio took the chance to claim her lips in a gentle kiss. The girl stiffened just as expected, and Vivio soothingly rubbed her girlfriend's sides to try and calm her. When the kiss ended, the blonde smiled brightly.

"Mou... Vivio-san... you're always...so..."

"If you say horny, I will smack you," Vivio warned, only half serious.

"Intimate," Einhart finished lamely before she was swept into another kiss.

Vivio spoke around the lips against hers, using the moment to take in a small breath of air. "I'll stop, if you want...?"

Einhart tried to reply but found the embarrassing words too much to say. Instead, she reached up and placed a hand on the back of Vivio's neck to encourage her to lean in once more. The blonde's tongue touched her mouth questioningly and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth yet... Vivio-san, you idiot!'_ The tongue ran over her lips slowly, not giving up. The motion made her shiver and give in, parting just enough for the girl on top of her to invade her mouth at once.

The sweet taste came immediately; flooding over Vivio's tongue as she carefully explored her girlfriend's mouth. _'So this is what she really tastes like...'_ The thought made her feel warm inside and she carefully tried to drink in more. Only a few moments passed before Einhart touched their tongues together, lovingly sliding over the soft area to take in as much as they could. A hand went down the red-green eyed girl's back and she felt herself grow weak. "Einhart-san..."

"Vivio-san..." The two looked at each other for a long moment before Vivio slowly leaned down again, kissing Einhart's cheek and working her way down the neck. "Don't..." Her shy request was denied as Vivio started sucking, sending a shiver through her entire body. Her world grew dim as she lost herself in the pleasurable pain of being marked by Vivio's mouth. The end came with a final nip, almost a bite, and then was soothed by slow gentle licking. "Don't...?" She said the word again, this time as a question. Vivio accepted it and moved down a little lower to leave another.

Vivio sucked again, pulling the skin on her girlfriend's neck to ensure that she felt it before releasing and nipping at the area just hard enough to feel. Einhart squirmed under her, moving her head to the side and leaning up to expose more of her milky white skin. _'She really likes this...'_ Vivio realized with a rush of feelings that she had very little experience with. Her hand went to the body suit that was covering Einhart and she felt a little embarrassment come when she tried to tug it down, only to remember that their barrier jackets didn't work that way.

"Jacket... release..." Einhart whispered quietly, dispelling her armor and leaving her in her school uniform that was too small for her larger body. "You can... if you want..." Vivio nodded shyly and began to fumble with Einhart's clothes, unbuttoning and unzipping until she could stare at awe at her girlfriend beneath her. Einhart's top was skewed, showing part of her stomach and her side. The dress was undone on the side, revealing dark purple panty sides that were mostly lace and frill. Einhart moved a little, shyly looking up at Vivio with caring eyes. "It's embarrassing... don't stare..."

"...Sorry," Vivio leaned down, kissing Einhart lovingly. Her hands slid up her girlfriend's sides, taking the shirt up with them. The girl under her lifted up a little and looked to the side as her top was removed. Not wasting time, Vivio went to the skirt and pulled it down as well, eyes taking in every inch of skin that was now revealed to her. Einhart put an arm over her stomach so her hand was covering her crotch over the panties and used her other to lay across her chest, despite it being hidden by a bra. "You look... lovely..."

"...Thank you." Einhart quietly accepted the compliment and found Vivio kissing her again. Her hands went around Vivio's body, pulling her close to try and cover herself with her girlfriend's body. Her hands pressed against the white jacket that the girl wore and she gripped it pleadingly in a request for it to be removed.

"Release," Vivio panted against Einhart's mouth before kissing it again. Her shirt was pulled on at once, being taken up to her bra before the clasp was fiddled with by shaking fingers. When the fingers couldn't seem to stay still long enough to undo the device, Vivio pulled back and smiled. "Nervous?"

"N-no..." Einhart stammered her response.

"I am, a little..." Vivio confessed with a blush, reaching her arms back to unclip herself. She felt her large breasts dip at once when the support was lost, and blushed even more when she pulled off her top, each breast jiggling as they fell from the fabric. Tossing the clothes off the bed, she allowed Einhart to look at her sweat covered body as it glistened in the light. Her nipples were already pert, standing out fully around the light pink area around them. Her skin was damp and her hair clung to her back easily because of it.

Einhart swallowed and nodded. "I'm nervous too..." She watched Vivio lean forward and closed her eyes when their lips met again. Her hands ran down Vivio's back, fingers spread out to take in as much as they could. The hair was played with and tangled by her palms pressing firmly against the skin wet with sweat. Slowly they moved down and she felt the fabric of Vivio's skirt meet her fingertips. Unable to stop herself, she ran her palms down more, sliding along Vivio's rear and squeezing, lifting the girl a little.

"Mmmnn!" Vivio's tongue responded to the fondling, dipping into Einhart's mouth. She ran it along her girlfriend's teeth and gums, shamelessly trying to taste her saliva. Her body moved back against the hands, encouraging them to stay there without having to say the words. Instead of this, however, Einhart's hands went to the side, finding the button and undoing it so she could pull the zipper down.

Einhart opened her mouth up to Vivio fully, trying to repress a moan as she felt Vivio's skirt go slack in her hands. _'I can strip her..._' the thought sped up her heart rate and she slowly began pulling the skirt down, fingertips looping under the panties as well. "...May I?" She managed out in-between swallows.

"D-don't ask!" Vivio stammered out, blushing darkly. She looked to the side and then moved down to hold Einhart against herself as her skirt and panties were both pulled down at the same time. The cool air in the room ran over her damp skin leaving a shocking chill on the area that was now uncovered. The fabric fell when they got down far enough and pooled at her knees. When Einhart's hands went back up, they pressed against her butt with spread fingers. The hands fondled her and pulled her upwards slightly, making her look at Einhart beneath her. Their lips met again and Vivio slowly reached under Einhart to unclasp the girl's bra. The click came and she slowly moved her hands up, pulling back to watch her girlfriend's breasts being exposed.

Einhart felt her heart pounding in her chest as the cool air caressed her. Already her nipples were hardened and seeing Vivio gazing at her did nothing to ease the embarrassment. '_I feel so shy…_' She thought to herself, holding her breath as Vivio touched her panty straps and began to slowly peel the fabric that was drenched in her sweat off of her. '_Oh god, my panties are so wet, she must think…_' Her legs lifted on their own, knees bending to allow the girl to get the clothing off, but somehow the discarded undergarment caught on her ankle and stayed there without dropping to the floor as Vivio carefully moved on top of her again.

Both naked, the two girls met each other's eyes and stared into them for a long moment. "Einhart-san…" Vivio finally whispered, her voice soft in the silent room. "Is this…okay?"

"Yes," Einhart answered back, voice equally as soft. Her hands went up Vivio's damp sides, sliding along the slick body and moving to the girl's shoulder blades to pull her down. Their nude bodies touched together slowly, making each one give a small gasp at the intimate feeling. "Vivio-san…" The mint green haired girl's voice shook lightly at the feeling, hugging her close. Several moments passed by as they held each other, simply enjoying the warmth and feeling of being in such an intimate embrace. After a while, the two slowly parted and looked at each other once more before going into a slow, deep kiss. Einhart ran her hands down Vivio's back, purposely getting her fingers into the girl's tangled hair. The feeling of the hair under her palms made her feel as if she really was touching her uncovered back, and she ran her other hand down to Vivio's butt where she spread her fingers and allowed her middle one to follow the curve between the soft cheeks.

Vivio made a startled sound as her ass was rubbed, but it didn't make her want to move away. Instead, she gave a small rock of her hips to show her encouragement to the girl. When she moved, however, a feeling of pleasure rippled through her body as her pussy slid over her girlfriend's sweat covered skin. The effect wasn't lost on Einhart either, and the two looked at each other for a moment before giving unsure half-laughs at their inexperience. Kissing again, they tried to distract themselves from each other while awkwardly trying to position their selves correctly. The blonde felt Einhart's leg bend at the knee and rise up slightly, touching between her legs and putting slight pressure against her lips and clit. The motion made her stumble in the kiss and her body shake nervously. Red-green eyes opened and looked at Einhart's face. Her blush was covering her fully now, leaving it red all over. Eyes stayed closed as Vivio kissed her again and small teardrops came from the corners as Vivio bent her knee a little.

Einhart shivered fully when she felt Vivio's knee shift. Her body tried to adjust itself at the same time, making her give a small moan against her will. Vivio kissed her again and wrapped her arms under the girl to hold her. The girl on bottom mimicked the motion and held onto Vivio tightly, burying her face into the girl's neck. She made the first move, bracing her feet onto the bed and moving her hips upwards, gliding along Vivio's leg. The rubbing sensation made her whimper softly and also caused Vivio to breathe out into her ear. Her girlfriend moved as well, running her hips down along Einhart's bent knee and down the leg. The sensation of Vivio's pussy moving against her leg made Einhart open her eyes and look up at the ceiling above her while they both tried to gather themselves from their first sexual motions.

The blonde kissed Einhart's cheek and moved her hips again, a little more smoothly this time. As she moved back, Einhart lifted herself a bit, adjusting her legs to better suit her needs as she flicked herself up along her lover's skin. Her body went back down and Vivio moved forward, finding an awkward rhythm that lasted only half a minute before getting mixed up. Trying again, Vivio set the pace, trying her best to lead Einhart's motions. Their bodies shifted and rubbed, mouths panting into each other's ears.

Breathing heavily, Einhart began to speed up, making Vivio pull back from her and brace herself up on her palms, looking down at her. The girl on bottom stared up at Vivio, feeling a drop of sweat drip down onto her face. The blonde's breasts were bouncing with each motion they made and she could see the sweat running along her body from the soft light of her room reflecting off of it. Moving her eyes lower, she saw Vivio's swollen lips gliding over her leg along a damp spot that felt both warm and slick at the same time. Every few motions she made, she felt a shock of pleasure as she did it correctly, her clit being stimulated along with her lower lips. Although it felt incredible to her, she wanted a little more. Vivio met her eyes and they kissed each other deeply again.

Hips stinging from the repetitive motions, Einhart felt her rhythm breaking slightly. It didn't matter anymore, as she let herself lay on the bed fully. Vivio stopped moving as well and looked at her lovingly, not fighting as she was hugged and rolled onto her back. Carefully, Einhart moved back from Vivio, seeing her hair move around herself as she did so. She smiled down at her lover and shyly looked down at her body. Vivio's stomach was moving with her breath, as was her chest. Beads of perspiration ran along her tanned skin and along the toned muscles. Down lower, Einhart saw damp hair above the girl's swollen lips. Faint wisps of platinum hair mixed with more noticeable blonde were visible on the girl's mound, almost missed by how light it was. The girl on top moved her body lower, hands on Vivio's waist as she placed kisses down Vivio's stomach. Her tongue went out and trailed along the skin and over the hair, tasting the hint of salt before making it to the top of her lover's folds. Already the clit was stiff, sticking up noticeably from its place and almost seeming to shake as her breath tickled it. The area was glistening from the previous activities and the outer lips were swollen and noticeable. A light hue of pink was prominent and the scent made Einhart feel shy when she thought about what she was about to do.

Slowly moving forward, Einhart kissed the folds and heard a loud gasp come from the girl on her back. Moving down just a little, she kissed the area again, feeling them give way to her lips a little. Vivio gasped again, now placing a hand into her hair while the other was brought to her mouth to bite the nail. Testingly, Einhart extended her tongue just enough to graze Vivio's flower bud, tasting everything at once. Her mouth felt warm when she pulled her tongue back in to kiss the folds once more, and the tip of it almost felt like it stuck to the top of her mouth for a moment when she swallowed. Again she moved to lick, this time starting at the very bottom of her girlfriend and making a slow path upwards. The blonde was openly panting now, struggling with herself and almost stopping her breathing when she was licked only to suck in a gasp when the tongue moved away from her.

Einhart kissed Vivio's clit and pressed her lips around it to give a very gentle suction to it. The tip of her tongue flicked the nub and she felt her hair being gripped almost painfully hard. Bringing up her fingers, she carefully ran them along the swollen and inviting entrance. Her hand felt slick and warm at the same time, her middle finger pressing up just enough to make the small hole accept the tip. Her hair was pulled slightly, but it relaxed after the moment of shock left. Vivio gave a soft sound and Einhart went back to suckling on the clit in her mouth while slowly moving just her fingertip in and out. When the girl seemed to be ready, Einhart moved it up carefully until she felt the area get tighter and less giving. A hand left her hair and she reached up to take it, interlacing their fingers and gripping them together as she pushed her other hand forward, breaking Vivio's hymen.

Vivio inhaled sharply, eyes closed hard. The initial pain wasn't near as bad as she had been expecting and after a few deep breaths, she gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze to let her know it was okay. Lying back, she breathed in time with Einhart's careful moving. She felt the finger barely move at first, applying gentle pressure as it seeped in and out. Moments went by and the licking came again, this time paired with slow, steady insertions. The finger moved back and forth evenly, almost leaving her before slipping back in. A second finger was added and despite her small shriek of surprise, she found it to bring almost no pain to her body as it adjusted. After a few unsure motions, Einhart figured out what to do and how to hold her hand less clumsily. The blonde looked up at the ceiling and breathed, feeling the warmth that had been lingering below to start to spread.

The younger girl's hips began to slowly move in turn, making it hard for Einhart to keep her face where it was. '_Hold still…_' She thought lightly, blushing when she realized that the motions were probably unintentional. The rocking was against her rhythm and she adjusted to it quickly, placing a hand on Vivio's clit and rubbing it in a way she knew to feel good. "Vivio-san…"

"Ein…-san…" Vivio panted, looking down a little and closing her eyes. "Mm…Mnn!" She started having trouble breathing and her body shuddered. "I… I think..!" Her sentence didn't finish. The overwhelming feeling made her shiver, legs squeezing together. "Ahh…ahhhhhh….Nnnn….!" The hand holding onto her girlfriend's somehow found the strength to pull, making Einhart move upwards to allow her to grab the girl and cling tightly as the still working fingers forced her to ride out her orgasm. "Mmn!" She held the girl as close as she could, trying to breathe and kiss her at the same time. "Love you… love you…" She managed out in between pants, eyes slowly opening to show glazed over red and green eyes. "Love you… love…" Her words were soft, almost unable to come out anymore.

"You too," Einhart whispered back, looping her free arm under Vivio's arched back to hold her. The hand between her girlfriend's legs slowly retreated, making Vivio shiver again. The two embraced each other fully for a long moment before Vivio shakingly let go of her girlfriend and took a steadying breath. Ever so slowly she managed to make herself pull away and pant down at her lover. A slow, sensual kiss was shared between them before Vivio moved down to Einhart's chest to kiss one of the stiffened pink buds there. The girl shuddered and Vivio sucked softly on it, rolling her tongue around the nipple to stimulate it.

Einhart gave an embarrassed moan and parted her legs slowly so Vivio could run her palm over her wet outer lips. Two fingers pressed between the folds and ran along the length of it. "Vivio-san..."

"Shhh..." Vivio shushed her gently, her breath tickling the damp skin in front of her. Moving over to the other nipple, the blonde licked it soothingly before placing her mouth around it and giving a soft suckle.

'_So good..._' Einhart blushed and leaned her head to the side, moaning as she was pleasured by her girlfriend. Inhaling through her nose, the pale green haired girl let out a broken sigh when fingers pushed against her opening. "Ah-ahn!"

"I-I'm sorry," Vivio instantly pulled back, eyes wide in fear. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no..." Einhart felt her face growing warmer. "I'm just...a virgin too..."

Vivio felt her heart skip a beat at the words. '_the way she masturbates with me, I thought she... had a vibrator too..._' Leaning down to kiss her Vivio spoke against the lips. "I'm sorry." They shared a deep kiss and Vivio laid down on top of her as lightly as she could, swapping her two fingers for just one.

Einhart wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, locking her ankles together loosely. She felt Vivio's hips move along her finger as she ran it along her flower once again. Their tongues caressed and their breathing mixed together while their bodies slowly moved. "I'm... ready again."

"...Okay." Vivio eased her kissing and rested her forehead against Einhart's so she could look into her eyes. Ever so gently, she eased her single finger into the slick tunnel of her girlfriend.

"Nnnn!" Einhart felt the slow tearing and tears came to her eyes. Pulling her legs down, she made Vivio move forward and push the rest of the way into her. The slow, painful pushing became a slick puncture that made the girl yelp a little before calming down.

"Does it hurt?" Vivio whispered into Einhart's ear worriedly, unsure of she should remove her finger or to leave it in.

"N-no..." Einhart lied meekly, pulling Vivio closer so she couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Just... a moment." She allowed Vivio to stay inside of her, calming down until the stinging became a tolerable heat inside. Her hips gently moved, showing she was okay and allowing Vivio to start pulling her finger back out.

Retracting all the way Vivio looked down their bodies to see if there was blood on it, but realized that she couldn't make it out from their position. Instead, she kissed Einhart's neck and carefully eased it back in, stopping when her lover gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I... don't really..." Vivio buried her face against Einhart's neck in embarrassment. "...know what to do."

Einhart felt a smile come to her lips and she wrapped both arms around the girl on top of her. "You're doing fine, it just...feels so good, I couldn't help myself." She gave a longing look up at her lover when she moved to come into vision. "Just doing it with you... being here with you... Feeling you... It's the best I could ever have hoped for."

"Einhart-san..." Vivio hugged her again and the two held it for a long time before slowly parting. Looking into each other's eyes now, Vivio began to move her finger once more. A gentle insertion came just before a careful retreat half way. Again she moved it inside and smiled as the breathing of her girlfriend began to pick up.

"Feels good..." Einhart admitted, moving her sweat covered arms up Vivio's back. The salty drops on their skin mixed and Vivio felt them collect and run over her sides and under her breast before a single drop fell on top of Einhart's stomach.

Feeling the soft tunnel around her finger start to relax, Vivio pulled back and tried two fingers again, moving them inside slowly while meeting the heterochromic eyes below her. No painful look came this time and Einhart panted out as the movements steadily began to get faster as the blonde's confidence grew.

"Vivio...-san..." Einhart breathed out, shivering as the girl making love to her found out how to rub a palm over her clit. The hand was pressed a little hard over her, making a wet slopping sound each time it rocked down and went inside of her. A steady _shlick_ came as well, making Einhart feel even shyer when she realized the sound was only turning her on more. "Good..." she meeped out.

Vivio became a little more daring, kissing Einhart's neck and sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. Her fingers spread apart a tiny bit as they retracted and went back together for a deep insert that now made her knuckles touch the outer walls. "Einhart-san..."

"Close..." Einhart whispered as the motion became a little harder. Her body was rocking on its own, trying to feel even more of the motions. Vivio's breasts were rubbing against hers, wet from their sweat and gliding over smoothly. The familiar sensation was already there and Vivio's body only heightened it to a point she never knew before.

A soft orgasm came at first, her vagina clenching around the fingers inside of her. Vivio didn't stop at that, however, and began to become a little more frantic. The new stimulation made her topple over the peak and give a small shout, eyes wide in pleasure. Her back arched and her hips shook, almost pulling away from the stimulation and making her shake.

Vivio moved forward again, taking the chance to grip Einhart close as she thrust her hand back and forth. She could feel the dew running down her hand heavily and kept moving until the girl under her literally collapsed down, spent and sucking in air as if her life depended on it. "Einhart-san..."

"H-hug." The single word was all she could manage out, weakly holding her lover with both arms as she received a much stronger embrace.

"I love you," Vivio repeated the words meaningfully, going directly into the girl's ear.

"I love you too..." Einhart whispered back softly, "so much..."

Vivio shifted her weight off of her girlfriend and laid next to her instead. No more words were spoken, each one simply basking in the feeling of being next to each other after such an intimate act. '_I'll never let her go,_' Vivio thought to herself while snuggling the hot and sweaty girl next to her. '_Never..._'

* * *

Nanoha leaned forward, watching the clock tick down in front of herself. Her left leg bounced repeatedly in annoyance and worry, slate blue eyes locked on the numbers changing in front of her. Fate was beside her, nervously watching the display as well, hands clasped in front of herself. Together, they sat in silence as the last seconds went by before it chimed eight PM for them. "I'm calling," Nanoha stated at once. "I waited an extra hour, just like you said. I'm worried now."

"Okay," Fate gave in at once. "I'm worried too."

The auburn haired girl lifted her hands to form a monitor in front of herself and got Raising Heart to contact Vivio's device. A moment passed before her daughter's custom ringtone started playing, showing a video of her favorite boy band. Almost a minute and a half was waited with held breath before the video disappeared and her daughter's voice alone answered her. "Vivio!" Nanoha started in at once. "Where are you! We have been worried sick!"

"I'm at Einhart-san's house," Vivio replied back, her voice a little wobbly. "We fell asleep after sparring; your call woke me up."

"Of all the-" Nanoha tried to steady herself when Fate took her hand. "-Irresponsible... Vivio, your curfew was two hours ago! You should have called!"

Vivio's tone got darker. "Don't yell at me! I couldn't call you, I was sleep, remember! You want me to just conveniently wake up and go 'oh hey! I should call Nanoha-mama!"

"Don't take that tone with me-"

"Then don't yell at me! I fell asleep, so sue me."

"I don't want you sleeping over there," Nanoha stated firmly.

Vivio paused a moment. "I've slept over here countless times!"

"That was before you were dating."

"It's no different!" Vivio shouted at her. "Just what are you implying? That we're going to mess around!"

Nanoha took a breath but Fate squeezed her hand, making her stop before speaking. The blonde nodded at her and turned to the monitor that still displayed sound only. "Vivio, dear, you know the difference now and you should have prepared for it when you decided to become girlfriends, am I wrong?"

Silence came once again for a moment. "Fate-mama, I know, but you should _trust_ me-"

"Trust!" Nanoha snapped, angry at the word. "I sat here for two _hours_, trusting my daughter, telling myself that she would call me if she would be late! Don't you tell _me_ to trust!"

"Don't yell at me!" Vivio almost screaming now, voice breaking from either rage or sadness. "I am old enough to do what I want!"

"Not while under my roof!" Nanoha screamed back. "Get home and get home _now_!"

"I'm staying here!"

Fate answered before Nanoha could yell again. "Vivio, it's a school night, you know the rules."

"I'm staying," Vivio insisted again. "You said that I could stay at a friend's house on a school night if we were planning on studying and as long as my grades reflected that."

The blonde held onto Nanoha's hand so she could speak again. "Yes, but you still have to ask permission, right? I'm saying no this time, so come home."

"I am old enough, Fate-mama—"

"That's _enough_!" Nanoha interrupted. "Vivio, come home now or I will go there and _get_ you."

"Then come get me!" Vivio screamed at her just before the connection was cut off.

Nanoha stared in disbelief as the monitor in front of her closed down on its own."Did…did she just hang up on me!" Before Fate could answer, Nanoha stood up and began walking to the door. "Oh, she is _so_ grounded!" Angrily putting on her shoes, she ignored Fate when the blonde put a hand on her shoulder. "No books aside from her school issued ones, only practicing her arts at home without her friends, and-"

"Nanoha," Fate stood in front of her wife and placed her other palm onto the girl's shoulder. "Vivio is smarter than this, just give her a moment and she will come home on her own."

"You haven't been here recently," Nanoha countered, catching herself before raising her voice at her lover. "She isn't listening to a single thing I say and is abusing my forgiveness. I knew I should have been stricter with her-"

"You know why you're not strict with her enough," Fate told her sternly. Nanoha sank back, memories of fighting Vivio and hurting her coming back with a forceful wave. "I know that she has been weird lately, but she's going through puberty. All girls do it, ourselves included. We had a moment where we thought we were on top of everything because we were stronger than almost everyone, treated special and living an adult life… Vivio takes after us, you know?" Fate held up a hand with her fingers outstretched. "Five minutes. Give it five minutes; I know deep down, she will come to terms with herself and what she just said."

Nanoha stared at Fate for a long moment before making a sound that sounded like a mix between a snarl and scoff. "I can't even say no to you, what good will it do if I go pick her up anyway?" She walked back to the couch and sat down on it, hunching forward.

"You're a softy deep inside, don't try to hide it at times like this," Fate told her gently while sitting beside her again. "Like Vivio said, trust her to make the right choice."

"I do, but… is she capable of it right now?" Nanoha looked back at Fate, eyes sad. "I want to be there for her at these moments but it seems like I'm the one she gets mad at the most these days…"

"Nanoha…" Fate opened her arms and her wife took the offer to embrace. Hugging her close, Fate ran a hand down Nanoha's hair. "Every parent goes through it at some point… The trick is to try and let your child be themselves while gently steering them in the right direction. She messed up tonight, yes, but even if she trips, she will pick herself up, right?" Her wife didn't answer verbally but instead held onto her a little tighter. Together, they sat on the couch for several minutes. Only a few words passed between them, offering a little comfort and encouragement before Raising Heart flew in front of them both, displaying a video screen.

"Incoming call from Einhart Stratos," it told them helpfully. "Call is marked important."

Nanoha pulled back from Fate and wiped her eyes before taking a steadying breath. "Connect, please." The monitor clipped to video this time around, revealing Einhart sitting on her bed. "Hello, Einhart-chan."

"Good evening," Einhart answered back with a small bow of her head. "Before you ask, I sent Vivio-san home."

The words took Nanoha by surprise. "You sent her?"

"It is a school night, like Fate-san said," Einhart agreed, her voice struggling to stay formal instead of upset. "I respect her family rules and don't wish to impose upon them. Even if it was the weekend, I would still ask your permission to let her stay the night now." She took a steadying breath. "After talking with her, I got Vivio to agree that she needed to go; she should be home in a while or so."

Nanoha sighed out at hearing that and felt Fate beam at her. "Thank you, Einhart-chan."

"With that being said…" The tone of voice made both mothers meet the girl's eyes. "I wish to express my displeasure in the complete lack of faith you have in our relationship. Nanoha-san, Fate-san, I know you were raised on another planet and each planet has their own customs, but Vivio and I were brought up here on Mid-Childa. Here people are considered adults as soon as they are ready for it. We have people younger than ourselves living alone, doing jobs or in the military. You of all people should understand this, as you have taught several people that age, correct?" She waited for Nanoha to nod at her and felt pleased at when she was allowed to continue. "We are old enough to make our own choices and mature enough to understand what that entitles. Yes, I am older, and yes, I understand that Vivio has never been in love before. I know this and that is why I sent her home even though it caused us to argue for a little bit. I respect you and Vivo as well as how you feel… I wish to have that back, as well."

Nanoha stared at the monitor for several seconds while not saying anything. Finally, after debating with herself, she spoke back in the same tone, trying to keep it from sounding too demanding. "Thank you, Einhart-chan, for being so understanding. I know you are old enough but as a mother, I have a right to do things my way as well. I don't want my daughter to rush head first into a relationship that may or may not work and especially if it comes between us as a family. She is still my little girl, and she must obey me. I have rules for a reason, as you understand." She got a curt nod. "I will allow her to have more freedom as she deserves it. If she is mature enough to handle the relationship and what it entitles, then it is her that needs to be having this conversation with me, agreed?"

"…Yes," Einhart looked down at her lap for a brief moment. "But I still-" She stopped when Nanoha raised a hand.

"I understand. Thank you, Einhart-chan. I am not worried about you; I am worried about my daughter. I appreciate your efforts, sending her home and making this difficult call, but you are not the issue; she is. I will, however, say this… I respect you as well, even more so now, but she is my daughter… I can't give her to you completely. Understand?"

"…Yes." The girl looked depressed, knowing she had lost the conversation by not being able to counter that claim.

Fate took that moment to address Einhart again. "Einhart, thank you very much for the call, I'm sure this is hard on you, so we can leave it at this and pick up again when we are all together if we need to, is that alright with you?"

Nodding meekly, the girl agreed. "Okay…"

"Bye-bye." Fate waved lightly and nudged Nanoha to make her smile as well before the monitor cut off. "Nanoha, that was a little mean-"

The door opened at that moment, making both Nanoha and Fate stop talking and look over at their pissed off daughter. The young blonde shot them both a dirty look before closing the door behind herself a little harder than was needed. Storming past, she ignored Nanoha's request for her to stop and went to the stairs and up to her room. She could hear Nanoha following her but didn't take heed to it. Instead, she slammed her bedroom door and locked it behind herself. A hand came up to form a monitor and her stereo was turned on, the music just loud enough to fill the room. Despite the music, she still clearly heard Nanoha's knocking on her door. The sounds came a little harder and Nanoha called out her name. Ignoring her again, Vivio tore off her shirt and threw it across the room into a pile so she could angrily start putting on her pajamas. At that point, the door opened and Nanoha came in, making Vivio look at her in shock. "How _dare_ you unlock my door!"

"Don't give me that!" Nanoha shot at her furiously. "I was ready to have a nice civil conversation with you and you blew right by me! I thought you told me you were mature enough for this, but _obviously _I heard wrong."

Vivio sank back, feeling the stab at her hit its mark. Taking a moment to collect herself, she walked to her mother and looked up at her. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked steadily, voice angry but not loud. "Are you _happy_ making me so upset?"

"Vivio, you know I'm-"

"Aren't you!" Vivio interrupted before making her voice go back down. "You know, you've _always_ been there for me, always went to my parent/teacher conferences, always watched me train and gave me advice." The teen turned and paced while talking now. "I even asked you to be the chaperon for our school events, was happy to get you to be with me on my field trips. I never got embarrassed when my friends came over and you talked to them. You were always there, always watching, always protecting me." Moving back to her mother, Vivio glared up at her again. "But the one thing, the _one_ thing I wanted you to stay out of, you butted into it and embarrassed the life out of me!"

Nanoha looked down at the gaze and felt her heart break. Her anger was turned to sadness at her words as soon as she thought about it. The situation was there because she was over protective and she crossed the line between helpful and hurtful. "I'm just trying to do what's best-"

"What's best for who?" Vivio countered. "You say I should learn from experience but you won't even give me a chance! I know I'm young, I know Einhart and I probably won't last the rest of my life." She moved out her arms, not angrily, but helplessly. "I know how relationships work. The odds of us getting married and living happily ever after from age thirteen is slim to none but does that mean that I shouldn't be able to try? Does that mean that my mama should protect me from heartache by not letting me even experience the good that comes with the bad?" walking to Nanoha again, she met her mother's eyes. "Mama, you're not protecting me, you're _suffocating_ me! Let me _try_!" Her eyes began to water lightly. "You've always guided me, so why are you trying to keep me from being happy now?"

Nanoha moved to pull her daughter into a hug but found the girl sinking back and away from her. "Vivio..." The motion hurt her more than the arguing had, being the first time that she had flat out refused to be touched.

"I'm sorry, mama, I'm just... I want to be alone right now. Will you please leave?" Turning around, Vivio went to her dresser to pick up her pajamas. With her back to her mother, she began changing so she wouldn't have to say anything else.

The older woman stared at Vivio's back for a few moments before sighing sadly. "Vivio?"

The blonde sighed as well, but didn't look back. "Yes, mama?"

"Be home by eight, if you will be later than that, then it is your responsibility to call me, regardless of the situation." Her words made Vivio turn around. "If you fall asleep at a friend's house, then you should call before you do so. If you don't, then be sure to ask Kris to wake you up in time. Understand?"

"You're... not going to ground me?"

Nanoha inhaled deeply. "I want to, yes, but I realize that some of this is my fault too. This will be a give and take situation... This is my give, okay?"

"Yes, mama." Nanoha looked at her and crossed her arms expectantly, prompting her to go on. "I'm... sorry I was late... I wasn't responsible and...I made a mistake. I will be home on time from now on, I promise."

"And with Einhart-chan?"

Vivio looked down at the floor, knowing she had to say it but not wanting to. "I will be more mature about it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I know the difference between the past and today when it comes to me being over there... I promise I will tell you when I am with her."

"Then I won't ask." Nanoha held out her hand, palm up. "It's a promise?"

"It's a promise." Vivio walked to her mother and placed her hand on top of it in a gentle palm slap, their own signature handshake.

Taking a deep breath, Nanoha cheered up lightly. "Well then, don't forget that we have to go to the fairgrounds early tomorrow to sign in at the event."

"Right." She nodded.

With that, Nanoha turned and left the room. Walking down the hallway, she gave Fate a weary look when her wife stood from the couch. "How did it go?" She asked before Nanoha could say anything. "I heard shouting, then it got quiet?"

"Better than I expected," Nanoha told her softly, opening her arms to get a hug. "All this time I was only thinking about myself, knowing what's best for her, but when I saw that she was almost crying about how much this was hurting her... I felt so bad."

"I told you," Fate whispered softly. "Teenagers are complicated."

"Mmn," Nanoha nodded in the embrace. "I took your advice. I extended her curfew to eight and we agreed on her relationship with Einhart. She will tell me when they get together and in return, I won't ask."

"Isn't that a little much to ask of her?" Fate wondered aloud.

"At the start, maybe but I think we'll calm down a bit after a month or two... Einhart-chan is..."

"The best we could have hoped for, huh?" Fate finished the sentence for her.

"Mmn..." Nanoha looked at Fate sadly. "While I'm already in a mood, I'd like to go ahead and get this over with... Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes, sure, about what?" Fate led Nanoha back over to the couch and held her hands, looking at her with a worried face. "Is something else wrong?"

"Well, not really wrong, but..." Nanoha tried to judge her words carefully. "All of this that's been happening lately has been building up and..." She paused again. "Fate-chan, I'm starting to worry that our family is drifting apart."

"How so?" Fate replied back, confused. "Honey, having one little argument with your daughter about her relationship doesn't even come close to drifting apart."

"It's not _just _that," Nanoha insisted. "It's... You're away a lot lately and I'm back full time now and Vivio is... is going to be out later at night..." She looked down sadly. "I feel like I'm going to have a lot of dinners by myself now."

Fate caught on to her girlfriend's worry. "A family that eats together, stays together, huh?" It was Nanoha's catch phrase for the ideal family. After she received a small nod, Fate continued. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want... you to stay with me."

"What do you mean?" Fate blinked. "I'm here now and will be all week."

"No, I mean... I want you to _stay_ with me. Here. In this town."

Fate sank back and judged the words again. "Like, you want me to stay on this planet, right?" She got a nod. "In this city?" Again, another nod. "I know this is pointless to ask but you know my job required me to go out on extended missions, right?"

"That's why..." Nanoha's words got soft. "It wasn't so bad when I was home a lot and Vivio was here when you weren't and vice-versa, but... You're away so much lately and Vivio won't be here as much anymore and... I don't want to be all alone. I need you here, with me. With Vivio." She held Fate's hands tighter. "I know she wants it too, but she's too reserved to ask."

Fate leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. "That's asking me to completely swap jobs..."

Nanoha nodded softly. "Yeah... I know, that's why I haven't asked you to... I'm being selfish again and I know that... But the truth is that I love you, Fate-chan. I want to be with you, like a real family. I don't want to randomly see you when we can like we have been the past few years. I want to start living together fully." Leaning forward, she wrapped both arms around Fate and held her. "You don't have to answer right now or even soon... Just please think about it, that's all I'm asking right now."

"... Okay." Fate held onto Nanoha and gave her a hug. "I'll think about it."

"Mmn," Nanoha hummed softly.


	4. Chapter 4

I carefully wrapped a mass of eggs, bacon, ham, melted cheese and scattered herbs with a warm tortilla, folding it slowly while glancing at Raising Heart's display of directions. Once done, I looked at the breakfast burrito with pride for only a few moments until it burst open and unfolded. My device tried to comfort my failed attempt and instantly swapped to another screen, showing me how to use a toothpick to keep it together. Although I had tried extra hard for Vivio's sake, I had simply cooked too much again. Oh well, better to pin it together than to have her make a mess of herself while trying to eat on the way to the fairgrounds where the tournament would take place.

**Of Mothers and Daughters IV  
By: Satashi**

"Vivio," Nanoha knocked on her daughter's slightly cracked door and peeked her head in. The teen was still in bed but stirred at the sound. Rolling over, she looked at her mother sleepily. "Time to wake up," the older one told her with a smile.

"What time is it?" Vivio sat up in bed and wiped her eyes.

"Almost eight."

"Eh!" Vivio looked at her clock in shock. "I should have woken up half an hour ago!"

"I let you sleep in," Nanoha told her as Vivio stumbled to get out of bed. "I made breakfast to go so we could eat on the way, so you have time."

Vivio paused her frantic attempts at pulling on clothes and looked over her shoulder at her mother, feeling the uneasy atmosphere around them. "Thanks," She told her in an awkward voice. "I'll be down in a bit."

"We have about half an hour so take your time." Nanoha moved out of the room, closing the door with a soft click. As she went back downstairs, she gave Fate's sleepy figure a smile. "I was just about to come get you up."

"Coffee first, talk later." Fate laid her head down on the table. Her hair was uncombed and had several stray pieces jutting around at odd angles. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry," Nanoha opened a cabinet to take a mug down. Moments later she had it full of the requested black liquid and placed in front of the blonde. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Fate lifted her head and brought the mug to her mouth so she could inhale the scent. Feeling a bit awakened by it, she met her wife's eyes and smiled. "It wasn't your fault that I didn't sleep."

"After I dropped that bomb on you?" Nanoha sat down next to Fate and tried to return the smile. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"You were selfish with Vivio, this is different. I know I'm away a lot; it's crossed my mind as well... Wondering how you can put up with me being away more than at home..."

"I know it's what you love to do. Helping others has always made you happy, and I know you chose the enforcer job because it would allow you to travel all over and help a large amount of people... But I just thought... that maybe you could make people happy _here_, where we are."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it isn't," Nanoha agreed readily."And if you can't, then I fully understand."

"...Thank you." Fate leaned over and gave Nanoha a light kiss, complete with the blue eyed girl scrunching her nose at the coffee breath she inhaled. "Sorry," the blonde giggled out a half meant apology.

Vivio chose that moment to come down the stairs, ignoring her parent's close proximity. "Fate-mama, have you seen my purse?"

"I put it by the door, like always," Fate answered back simply. "You should remember where you place it so you don't always have to ask."

"I don't really use it much..." Vivio mused while getting the accessory and rooting through it, "I have my backpack at school and don't really need it when training."

Fate turned to Nanoha and spoke her sudden realization. "Vivio's kind of a tomboy isn't she?"

"I am _not_!" Vivio countered at once, cheeks red. "Nanoha-mama, are you ready?" She tried to change the topic as soon as possible, being more than a little sensitive about that topic.

"Yes, but we still have time. Fate-chan?"

Fate took another sip of her coffee. "I just need to comb my hair." Standing, she made sure Nanoha wouldn't get any ideas. "And I would prefer to stay awake, so I will go do it myself."

* * *

Vivio looked around at the massive amount of people running around her at the fairgrounds. Although she had been to the area many times, it always looked different as it housed many events. Currently the main area, which had been a carnival ground last time she came, was now a large flat stone stage. The square field that would be used for fighting was so large that she wondered just why they made it so big. "It's a little over the top, isn't it?" She had to voice her question aloud, her eyes now taking in the large stadium style seating that had been erected around the slab at an alarming rate.

"They will also have barriers around it," Nanoha revealed while guiding her over to the place she needed to go. "That will allow people who fight with ranged spells to not be at a disadvantage." Her eyes caught sight of Yuuno and she jogged over to him, allowing Vivio and Fate to catch up at their own pace. "Yuuno-kun! You decided to do the barrier work after all?" She beamed at him. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you, it's been a while."

"It has." The two smiled at each other happily. "And yes, I am doing the work for it. I heard that you and Vivio would both be participating so I thought it would be best for me to ensure the safety of the audience." Before Nanoha could voice her restraining ability, Yuuno continued. "Remember what happened last time you had a demonstration?"

"That wasn't really my fault, you know." Nanoha could tell her cheeks were tinged a little red from that statement. "Anyway, Yuuno-kun, do you know who I am going to be doing the demonstration with?"

"Yes, the man who won the last tournament is over at the registry right now. There seems to be some sort of complication with his student who entered as well." He pointed to a shaded area underneath a large canopy. Several desks were lined up with people behind them in chairs. A line was in front of each of them, full of a mixture of people. Some of the contestants were large and muscular while others were short and slender. There were different brackets divided off by ranking and power and signs above each receptionist stating which class they represented. On the far left there stood a man with brown hair and a black Barrier Jacket that resembled a karate gi. He was yelling at the woman in front of him rather loudly, drawing attention by those nearby. "Unfortunately," Yuuno picked back up. "That guy is who you will be fighting against in the opening ceremony."

Nanoha let out a sigh and put a hand on her hip. "I was hoping for some nice person to have a friendly spar with. He seems a little hot-headed." With that, she motioned for Fate and Vivio to join her and walked with her family to the line. "Vivio, looks like your section is in the middle." She pointed to one of the medium sized lines. "I'm over on the side." She looked at the shortest line there, as only two people were there. She was sure it would be empty, but the man arguing was making the poor person behind himself wait with an annoyed expression. "We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Sure," Vivio pulled her paper from her pocket and went to wait. Luckily for her, she saw Rio a few people in front of her and called out happily. "Rio!"

"Vivio?" Rio looked behind herself, her violet hair swishing as she did so. "Thank goodness, I was getting bored!" She turned to the people behind her and grinned. "You guys go ahead," she let them move in front of her so she could stand with her friend. "I'd have to wait on you anyway," she grinned, one fang showing over her bottom lip.

Fate stood with Nanoha and observed the man yelling at the receptionist about how his student had just ranked up and should be allowed in that class instead of the one beneath it. "I'm sorry sir," the receptionist stated while trying to stay professional. "His records show that he is not powerful enough to be in this division, so I cannot allow it."

"He is; the people at the mage ranking association just took their damn time transferring the papers!" The man shouted at her, throwing out one arm in annoyance and almost hitting the man behind him. "Now let my student fight at his full potential!"

The blonde felt a chill run down her spine when she heard the voice and the face made it click in her mind at once. "Lexus," she said the name with a bit of anger laced in it. The man turned to look at her and Fate suddenly felt the urge to cover her chest.

"I know you?" he asked, voice angry.

"No," Fate shook her head. "Your reputation precedes you is all."

Lexus stepped to Fate and glared at her. "You always jump to conclusions?"

"No," Fate glared at the man in front of herself. "I'm just a frighteningly good judge of character."

Nanoha nudged Fate, giving her a confused look while getting in front of her. "Hello, I'm Nanoha, I'm going to be with you in the demonstration round." She saluted him and tried her best to smile despite what Fate just did.

"I know who you are," he countered. The receptionist motioned for the man waiting to step forward but Lexus turned and yelled at her. "We're not finished!"

The Flight Instructor felt her eyebrow twitch at the rude act. "Now now, why don't we go ahead and let him go? There aren't any people behind us and it will only take a moment. We can talk in the meantime?"

"I don't want to talk with you," Lexus turned back around. "I'm just going to beat you up later anyway."

Nanoha took a step forward. "Now see here, this behavior-"

"Is there a problem?" A new voice came in the form of Hayate, in full battle garb. Although she was only there as a sponsor, she had to be in her jacket to show her position and rank, as well as who she supported.

"Ma'am," the receptionist tried to explain the situation but Lexus interrupted her.

"This idiot won't let my student enter," Lexus snarled at Hayate.

Hayate reached for the slip of paper and the receptionist handed it to her. Glancing over, she raised an eyebrow. "This says he isn't in this class."

"That's what we've been-"

Hayate cut the man off. "This paper is a receipt from the original turn in. He is registered in two classes lower. Either fight there, or I will remove you from the premises." She handed the slip back and glared. "After Nanoha-chan beats you, that is."

Lexus took a step forward but found his student placing a hand on his shoulder. The younger male looked in his early twenties and had short black hair spiked back with red tips. "Master," he whispered into his ear. "I see Takamachi's daughter in the other class… Let me join it. After you beat Takamachi and I crush her daughter, everyone will know the Cobra Kai dojo's name."

The older man stayed silent a moment before smirking. "Good call… All right then, I'll go with that." Turning to Hayate, he scoffed at her, put his hand on his student's back and lead him to the other line.

Nanoha gave a foul look at the man's back as he walked away. "What's his problem?"

"He's just a jerk," Fate told her instantly. "I'm more worried about why he suddenly gave up after his student whispered to him…"

Hayate put her hands onto her hips. "You know him?"

Fate nodded and allowed Nanoha to stand behind the man there before her and make conversation with him. "Remember a while back, when I was away for a bit?" Her tone made Hayate realize what she was talking about. "I met that man there… It may have been a different situation but his character is the same."

Nodding, Hayate accepted this. "He tried to get a battalion at the same time I did, back then. I had the support from the famous generals, as well as you and Nanoha-chan to give me more favor from the higher ups… After that, he left the military to pursue his own goals." She looked at Nanoha and then over to the line where Vivio was waiting, Lexus' student a few people behind her. "He formed the Cobra Kai dojo and began training people with the promise of making them more powerful than the T.S.A.B ever could. For that reason, they go to every tournament they can."

"Do they win a lot?" Fate had to ask.

"Yes, almost every one. I heard the students that fail to take first place get kicked from the dojo." Hayate sighed. "Nanoha-chan will have a rough fight ahead of her… but maybe after she wins, Lexus will cool his head a bit… We all know how good Nanoha-chan is at that."

"I heard that," Nanoha called over her shoulder. The two girls chuckled lightly behind her, trying to cover their smiles.

* * *

Vivio sipped on her cherry coke and looked out over the table she was sitting at. An umbrella was in the middle of the surface where she was sitting, going up and unfolding to cast a shadow over their bodies to keep the sun off of them. To her left, Rio was sitting, holding a hot dog in one hand and a half empty sweet tea in the other. The girl was completely relaxed, chatting away at Corona across from her and Einhart to Vivio's right. After a few moments, Vivio couldn't hold it in anymore and looked over at her purple haired friend. "Are you not nervous at all?"

"Hm?" Rio smiled, showing her fangs. "Not really, I'm excited!" Vivio propped her cheek up on her palm and sucked up more soda through her straw, slightly annoyed by the girl's easy-going attitude. "How about you?" Rio moved the question back onto her friend. "Nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous, what if I get beat before the finals? I'm hoping to have the final fights between us four."

Einhart hummed lightly. "That would be nice but at the same time, I think that if one of us got beaten then besting that person would be the same as being able to overcome our friend."

Corona gave a small, nervous laugh when Vivio groaned at the words. "I think what she is trying to say is, she wants to win against us in an official match."

Einhart seemed a little confused. "But what's the difference in an official match and a sparring match?"

Rio nudged a blushing Vivio, who glared at her. "I think," Rio began, ignoring the death glare she was getting. "Vivio just wants to beat Einhart-san when it really counts."

Einhart looked over at Vivio, who was trying to decide if she should be upset or embarrassed, leaving an amusing expression on the girl's face. "Either way," Einhart spoke up, getting attention again. "None of us will lose before the final round."

"Here's to the final rounds," Corona held up her drink with a smile, tapping it to the other plastic cups and Vivio's glass bottle complete with straw.

Across the field and near the stage, Nanoha adjusted her Barrier Jacket so she could fan down her shirt. Sweat covered her neck already and she felt as if she were suffocating in the room that the female fighters would rest in between the rounds. "It's hoooot," she complained loudly.

Hayate snorted at her. "Try wearing it since seven this morning when I had to get here." The short woman was sitting on a wooden bench in the room, fanning herself with her white cap. "I don't see why I couldn't just wear a name tag that said 'sponsor' on it, you know?"

Before Nanoha could reply, a woman peeked her head into the room with a smile. "Ten minutes!" she spoke cheerfully while putting a poster up.

"Thank you," Nanoha replied back politely. When the person left the room, she looked over at Fate, who seemed interested at the lineup just placed next to the door. "Oh, is that the first round?"

"Yes," Fate mused. "Seems like Vivio and Corona are in the same bracket. Einhart and Rio are in the other one, so they will be able to fight each other if they all make it to the semi-finals and then the finals will be between friends... I hope Vivio does well."

"She will," Hayate cheered her favorite and only, niece on. "Having Nove teach her along with Nanoha, she will surely have the upper hand."

"Then again," Nanoha mused, thinking about it, "Nove also teaches Rio-chan and Corona-chan. I teach Einhart-chan randomly, as well."

"And they know each other's moves," Fate added in, her soft voice making her friends look over at her. "It will be for a very spectacular fight. By the way, are they using the hit point system? I don't recall seeing that on the rules."

"Standard tournament system," Hayate replied simply. "Ten seconds on the ground, knock out or getting tossed out of the ring."

Fate leaned back against a wall and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I really don't like that, people could get hurt."

Nanoha shrugged. "It is fair, though. Stronger magic takes more damage but some people can call it quickly. It wouldn't be right for me to be able to form fifty or so energy balls that do twenty-five points damage each and just pelt them constantly at someone to win the battle. In a real spar, the same attack would be used just t distract them so I could get in a real attack. Besides, Strike Arts has become pretty popular lately and this style suits their moves better."

"You're biased," Hayate teased her friend. "Since Vivio is in Strike Arts." When Nanoha didn't laugh at her joke, Hayate tilted her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Nanoha shook her head, "just not in the mood to joke about Vivio."

Hayate hummed but left it at that. "At any rate, it should be about time for your demonstration, Nanoha-chan."

"Anything to get out of this room," Nanoha agreed, still fanning herself. "Even if it is a battle waiting, at least there is wind out there."

Fate smiled at her wife fondly. "But no flying, remember. Yuuno has the AMF set up to avoid that."

The blue eyed girl sighed. "Yes, I know. Talk about a disadvantage but at least I have ranged abilities while Lexus is hand-to-hand from what I know." With that, the door to the room opened and one of the helpers of the event smiled at them.

"Hello, it is time to start the opening demonstration. Are you ready, Takamachi-san?"

"Yes ma'am," Nanoha replied politely while walking over to her. "My friends can come watch right?"

The woman nodded. "Fighters aren't allowed to watch other battles since it might give away their opponent's moves but since you are just the opening battle and not part of it, they are allowed to watch." At that moment, the small crowd behind the assistant made it to the door. Shifting to let them in, she turned back to the three Aces. "The participants will wait in here now, please come with me up to the ringside."

Hayate waved at her friend with an expression torn between annoyance and apologetic. "I can't go; I have to explain the rules and regulations to the fighters here. Do me a favor and win please, Nanoha."

"Sure thing," Nanoha bumped her friend's fist and turned to the door to see her daughter and friends. "Hello everyone, please do your best okay?" She got a collected cheer from Rio and Corona along with a more reserved nod from Einhart. "Vivio, be sure to bring home first place." She smiled at her nervously.

"A-ah. Okay." Vivio nodded and moved past her mother, something that her friends didn't miss.

"What was that about?" Rio asked at once. "Are you two not getting along right now?"

"Rio!" Corona hissed at her friend. "Show some tact." To that, she got a tongue stuck out at her.

"It's nothing," Vivio told her friend with a slightly depressed tone.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Corona came to Rio's aid, despite what she just said. "When you get quiet, something is normally wrong... Did you and Nanoha-san have an argument or something?"

Einhart looked down, a motion that Rio didn't miss. "Oh, this is about you and Einhart?" The group made their way to a bench to sit down, waving at Hayate discreetly as they passed her. The purple haired girl leaned forward a bit and looked over at her friend. "What happened?"

"We just had a blow up is all." Vivio sighed. "It... ended well and we're not fighting anymore, but... There's still this really awkward feeling between us. Like, I'm not sure if she really understands me and I think I don't understand her completely yet either... It's complicated."

Einhart put her hand on top of Vivio's and offered her a small smile. "We can talk with her later, if you want?"

"Maybe...I guess I'll just have to see if Nanoha-mama can really let me go or not." Vivio looked up towards the front of the room when Hayate called for everyone's attention to go over the tournament rules.

* * *

Nanoha held Raising Heart's staff firmly while looking out over the empty fighting field. Yuuno was next to her, offering his silent support while an announcer made his way onto the large slab. To her other side, Lexus was standing with his hands on his hips and shoulders square. His gi was fluttering in the wind, his belt wavering to show off the several gold markings on it. "Good afternoon everyone!" The announcer greeted the screaming audience by yelling into a microphone. "Thank you for coming to the fourteenth annual Mixed Style Tournament!"

Yuuno looked over at Nanoha and offered some last words of encouragement before she went out on the stage. "Lexus teaches a strict style of Strike Arts, so he'll probably want to come in close. If you can keep him at a distance, you'll probably beat him down rather quickly."

Nodding, Nanoha agreed. "That's what I thought, since I'm a long distance mage and the field is so large, I think I should be able to get by with a few bind spells and some beam spam... The barriers will prevent any from getting out, right?"

"Of course, you won't be able to break through it unless you do a seriously heavy attack. There are a few others that are going to work with me to reinforce any area that's being hit or if two people get a little crazy with ranged attacks... don't worry about that, just win. It'll look really good on Hayate if you can beat last year's champion."

"And we know how good Hayate looks to you," Nanoha teased, making Yuuno cough. "But I got you, I'll settle this fast." Her name was called and the announcer motioned over to her overly dramatically. Taking the cue, she began to walk forward and up the few steps leading onto the stage. At once she felt the more intense heat of the sun blaring down on her and resisted the urge to cover her eyes.

Lexus was introduced when the girl made it to the center of the stage and she looked over at him with a mix of appreciation at his abilities and annoyance for all the trouble he's caused. When he made it to her, she held out her fist for a bump and smiled at him. "Here's to a good demonstration."

The man chose to ignore the offered gesture and instead met her eyes fiercely. "It won't be a demonstration," he assured her, "it will be a massacre."

Nanoha frowned and took her fist back to place on raising Heart. The announcer spoke a few words about them both and then faced the fighters. "Winner will be decided by knock out, ten seconds on the ground, or being knocked from the ring. Let's have a good clean match!"

The three figures walked away from each other at the same time, getting a little distance between the fighters and giving the one calling the actions enough time to get off the stage. _'__I need to finish this quickly,__'_ Nanoha reminded herself mentally. _'__If I let him get too close, I may have a struggle.__'_ Nodding lightly, she showed that she was ready and saw Lexus do the same. A loud chime was heard and she immediately took action.

Several binds were placed between herself and her opponent as Nanoha jumped backwards several times. To her surprise, he nimbly dodged each of them while running at her at full speed. Realizing that he would get to her before she could do an effective defensive move, Nanoha pulled some of her magic together to form energy balls around her person. The magic circled her quickly, leaving Lexus with no choice but to dash to the side as the orbs shot forward in their attack.

"Not good enough!" he snarled at her, sweeping his foot out, only to be jumped. Wasting no time, he lashed out into a roundhouse that made Nanoha bend over backwards. The girl tried to turn it into a flip-kick but the counter-attack was dodged easily. "I expected better!"

Nanoha stayed quiet, eyes taking in her opponent carefully. _'__He's good but he seems to turn to his right whenever he needs to move.__'_ With this information, she purposely shot several weaker bullets at him to judge his reaction. While most were dodged, the last few were taken against his barrier when he tried for another attack. Her staff blocked a kick and she twisted to avoid a follow-up. After righting herself she saw him reach to his side and form a ball of energy in it before launching it at her.

Lexus moved forward when Nanoha dodged his attack. A fast, hard jump launched him into the air to give several swift kicks at her body while spinning around. He landed close and uppercutted the girl at once, reinforcing his attack with energy around his fist.

Nanoha smirked and leaned to the side to avoid the fist, only to grunt as a swift kick landed into her stomach. The missed uppercut turned into a dropping elbow and she saw black lightning shoot across her vision as the back of her head was hit. Before a knee could come up and connect with her face, she managed to get away and sling a handful of magic into the man's chest, blasting him several feet away. _'__He's good...__'_ Nanoha panted out as she stumbled back. Her vision swam before her from the blow and she had to shake her head to clear her mind. _'__It's like he knew exactly where to hit me...__'_

Lexus shot forward at her, spinning around several times as his feet whipped out to barely graze his opponent's face. His body twisted and moved fluently to avoid blasts shot at him. A searing flash of pain ran through his side as he was clipped by a blast from the girl's staff but he managed to grab the twin pigtails on the girl and pull on them, ramming his knee into her face and busting her nose after clipping through the barrier.

"Gwah!" Nanoha reared back and threw out her hands to throw several small dots of magic. Blood poured from her nose and she spat it out of her mouth when it flooded in. She knew the flow wouldn't stop as long as she was actively moving and realized that if she had to go for another five minutes or so she would start to feel light headed from the loss. _'__Got to end it!__'_

"Give up!" Lexus taunted, getting in close again, despite Nanoha's constant leaps backwards. A well timed kick broke her barrier yet again and she found her right arm go completely limp.

'_He knows pressure points!_' Nanoha realized in shock, eyes wide when she could no longer move that arm. Dancing backwards more, she circled around the ring, eyes locked on him as he moved as well. _'__Almost..__.' _ Nanoha got to where she wanted to be and smiled again. "Ready to give up?" She cooed at him while pointing raising Heart at the man and gathering energy.

'_Can't let her power up!_' Lexus ran forward with his right arm held back to strike. _'__I'll break her with this blow!__' _Halfway to the girl, he saw small beads on the ground start to glow rapidly. '_Delayed bind?_' The ropes of magic shot around him and held him in place in front of the girl charging. "Raaaaaaaaaaah!" His scream came paired with his muscles flexing and breaking through the holds so he could once again run forward. After only two steps, however, more binds shot out and grabbed him. '_Crap!_' He brought up a shield in front of himself and put all his energy into it, doubling the reinforcements to block the attack.

Nanoha grinned, eyes seeing the chance. Her attack blasted forward, hitting the shield and breaking apart in countless smaller strands. The magic didn't explode, instead it wrapped around him completely, forming a bubble shield around his body. The girl solidified the magic strands into one beam and slung her one working arm to the side, launching the bubble to the side and slinging it off the stage. When it hit the wall separating the field and the observers, it shattered and dropped the surprised man onto the grass.

"Ring out!" The announcer shouted into his microphone with an astonished voice. "Nanoha, the Top Flight Ace, has shown mercy and won by a ring out!" running up the stairs, he made his way to Nanoha as she held her nose for a moment, only to let go when she felt blood back up and go into her mouth. "Nanoha-san! Care to share your thoughts on the battle!"

Nanoha groaned but tried her best to smile, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and inwardly gasping at the amount of blood on her. "Well," her voice as a little raspy. "I knew I couldn't hit him with one of my signature spells without hurting him, so I decided to go easy and simply toss him out of the ring." With that, she simply nodded at him, patted his shoulder and walked off the stage.

"Nanoha!" Fate ran forward at once, holding a towel out to press onto her face.

"Fate-chan, you're smothering me," Nanoha panted out, moving Fate's hand away and placing it against her own face. "Is Shamal here yet?"

"Yes, this way," Fate took Nanoha's hand and quickly pulled her along. "Does it hurt?"

"It's broken for sure," Nanoha admitted. Moving the towel away from her face, she felt a little woozy at the amount of red stained on it. "Oh man, I'm going to have to wear one of those stupid looking strips over my nose, aren't I?"

Fate felt a bit of relief fly through her when that was the worst Nanoha was worrying about. "Thank goodness you aren't hurt... He looked like he was really strong."

"He was," Nanoha admitted as they got into the cool, makeshift infantry section. "Oh it feels nice in here!"

Shamal looked over at them in shock. "Nanoha-chan?" When her friend moved the towel away from her face, the blonde instantly went to gather things. "What happened?"

"Broke my nose, the jerk," Nanoha coughed. "I also can't move my right arm but it doesn't feel dislocated."

"Nanoha!" Fate gasped in alarm. "You could have told me!"

"Nya haha..." The woman tried to sit still so Shamal could mess with her. "Ow! Hey, ow! That hurts!"

"Cry me a river," Shamal replied, meaning the rude words in an affectionate way. "Yeah, it's broken..."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha managed out. "Tell Vivio that they know pressure points. If she loses the ability to use an arm or leg, her Strike Arts will be worthless."

Fate looked at Nanoha sadly. "Well, the thing is, that would be cheating... They aren't allowed to watch the fights for a reason, remember? And besides... That would upset Vivio."

Nanoha sighed. "I know, but..."

"Nanoha..."

The injured girl held her breath as Shamal smacked her arm to make it regain feeling. "Ugh...I know, Fate-chan. If she battles with an advantage, she won't feel as if it were a clean fight... I just don't want her hurt."

"Mama!" Vivio's voice came paired with her bursting into the room, eyes wide with fear. Instantly she looked at the blood on the towel and ran the rest of the way over to her. "They told me you got busted up! Are you okay!"

"I'm okay," Nanoha smiled at her sweetly, thankful for the cotton swabs in her nose and the healing magic running over it. "Just broke my nose is all."

Vivio looked skeptical but still sank back just enough to give Shamal room to work. "Are you sure...?"

"Very." Nanoha reached out and pet the girl's head, smiling when she didn't move away. "His student is going to fight in your bracket... beat him for me, okay?"

"Sure..." Vivio looked at Nanoha once more when Fate started guiding her away and back to the door. "I'll beat him for you."

"I'll watch." Nanoha promised. When the door closed, Nanoha felt a small smile come to her face. "Amazing how a little injury can make you forget the small arguments."

"Oh?" Shamal looked curious.

"Long story," Nanoha grinned at her. _'__But I think I'm finally starting to understand...__'_ She looked at the closed door and smiled at it. _'__She's still my daughter, even if she does love someone else as well...__'_

_

* * *

_

Vivio made her way back into the waiting area for the fighters and gave her aunt a status update on Nanoha. With that done, she walked back over to her friends and sat down with a soft sigh. "She's okay," the blonde revealed at once. "Nanoha-mama just got hit in the nose. You know how face cuts bleed a lot."

Rio let out a relieved breath of air and visibly relaxed. "Thank goodness. I was so worried when they told us that after the fight ended..."

Einhart nodded as well. "I wonder why Nanoha-san won by a ring out instead of a knock out?"

Hayate chose that moment to come over to them. "Nanoha-chan knows how Lexus does things at his dojo. She was probably thinking that making him lose by being thrown from the ring would be a lot more humiliating than knocking him out. If the instructor loses in such a way, he won't be able to chastise any of his students if they lose."

Corona smiled at hearing that. "Wow, that's Nanoha-san for you; always thinking about others."

"Yeah," Vivio agreed lightly. A hand was put on her head and she looked up at her aunt.

"Cheer up, Vivio," Hayate told her with a smile. "She will be out and watching the matches within twenty minutes. There is a special spot reserved for her and all of her friends as well. Subaru and the others are already there waiting."

"Ah, thank you." Vivio's spirits lifted noticeably at hearing that.

The first two people were called at that moment, each one walking to the doorway where an official was waiting on them. The two men nodded at each other and then turned serious while walking out the door.

"The air suddenly got uneasy," Einhart noticed. "The tournament has officially begun."

Vivio leaned back against the wall their bench was pushed up against. "I wish we could at least watch the fights, this is boring..."

Over the course of an hour, several people left the room in pairs of two, only to return as one. Rio got her chance first and came back after only ten minutes while giving a peace sign. Corona went next, returning with a scuffed up barrier jacket but otherwise unhurt. Einhart left the room and returned faster than anyone else had, only having been gone a few minutes before winning by submission.

Vivio felt herself grow tense when her name was called and she looked up at a large man easily twice her size. His biceps were as thick as her thighs and he looked at her with a rugged frown before turning up into a smile. "Let's have a nice match, okay sugar?" A shockingly high pitched and sweet tone coming from the man almost made Vivio fall over in shock.

The match lasted only a few minutes before Vivio gave a hard kick to the stomach, which made the man double over and fall to his knees. The blonde turned around and lashed out her foot, stopping it just before it made contact with the man. "Give?" She asked curiously, grinning at his wide eyes looking at the foot that could have knocked his head off.

"Give." The man confirmed, nodding nervously.

Vivio smiled and looked to the side, feeling her cheeks color a bit when she saw her family and friends all cheering at her loudly from the side. As she walked back to the room, she gave a thumbs-up to her friends.

The second round of matches began and the girls all watched the figures leave once again. Einhart was called again and once more, she came back in just a few minutes. Smiling at them, she sat back down on the bench and ignored the scared looks that the others were now casting at the group of seemingly weak girls.

Corona went next, taking a deep breath as she stood. Rio popped her friend on the rear when she was taking too long and beamed up at the blushing face when she was looked down at. Several long minutes passed before the brown haired girl came back into the room. Her jacket was now torn in a few places and her left pigtail was free-flowing due to the hair clip being damaged.

Vivio heard her name being called and she hopped up cheerfully, waving at her opponent who suddenly looked very ill to see who he was going against.

The new battle only lasted a few minutes, won by a clean punch to the man's face when he got too close to the girl. As he fell back, Vivio's eyes went wide in realization that she had scored a knockout. '_I must be used to fighting people above my bracket... normally that would be absorbed by a barrier..._' Again she looked at her friends and felt her face warm up with pride when Nove was leaning over the rails yelling how she had taught her that move.

Back in the waiting room, Vivio bumped Rio's fist on the way to her seat and almost fell over when someone rammed into her. "Watch it," the man growled at her in annoyance.

Rio caught her friend before she fell and glared at the man before her. "Hey, don't be rude, you were the one who ran into her!"

"I'm fine," Vivio assured her but still gave the man in the black gi a stern look while walking back to her seat. When she fell onto the area, she watched Rio walk away with the man and out to the stage. "Am I bad for hoping she knocks him one good time for me?" She pondered aloud, making Einhart and Corona giggle to themselves.

After only a few moments, the door opened again. This time Rio wasn't standing there with a smile, instead replaced by the man who had walked out with her. As he walked into the room he gave Vivio a death glare on his way past.

Einhart looked at the man's back in shock. "He beat Rio? That fast?"

Vivio felt her heart sink at the news, now seriously wondering who the man was. "Rio barely fit into the bracket! The only reason she wasn't allowed in the one above us was because she hasn't been officially ranked that high yet..."

Corona gripped her dress in her fists, feeling a mix between anger and sadness flow through her all at once. "Rio..."

The next round began shortly, immediately starting with Einhart going out onto the field. This time the match lasted much longer before the green haired girl returned. Her jacket was dirty but besides looking tired, she seemed alright. Another group went next giving Corona just enough time to rest a bit more before her name was called. Her opponent was revealed and the girls caught the name of the man in the black gi for the first time. Alex stood and glared at Corona hard, ignoring her meek attempt at tapping their fists before going out on the field.

The door closed and Vivio looked at Einhart sadly. "Corona is weaker than all of us... If Alex can beat Rio, then she won't have much of a chance if he gets past her golems..."

"Have faith," Einhart scolded her friend. "There is more than just power involved. Corona is the smartest person I know when it comes to strategy... She will find a way to win."

Despite the pep talk, when the doors opened only minutes later, both girls were let down when Alex walked back into the room, seemingly untouched.

"Semi-finals," Einhart breathed out as she stood for her match. Although she was disappointed that Rio wasn't next to her, the girl still met her opponent's eyes and nodded at him respectfully. He had, after all, won his matches as well.

Vivio sat in the almost completely empty room by herself now, leaning forward and occasionally glancing over at Alex, who was glaring at her so hard she could almost feel it. '_What does he have against me?_' She asked herself mentally. '_I've never even met him before and I feel as if he is here just to fight me... Maybe one of Nanoha-mama's old students...? No, I would know him... Who is he!_'

Silence rang out in the room as if it were louder than actual noise. The air was thick and heavy, making the blonde feel suffocated almost. '_I wish Nanoha-mama was here to talk to..._' she found herself suddenly wishing. Moving her hands over each other, she tried her best to calm herself down and managed to do so just before the door opened again. Einhart walked in the room, covering an exposed part of her stomach through her ripped clothing. Her hair had lost its braids and was hanging freely behind her and several cuts and scrapes were along her body. "Einhart-san!"

"He was strong," she admitted with a pleased voice. "It was an honor to best him in combat."

"He must have been strong then, if Einhart-san says that." Vivio acknowledged the praise and then looked over at Alex, who was standing. "I guess it's my turn to win over a stronger opponent then..."

"Be careful, he is fighting in the semi-finals for a reason and seemed to take out his opponents quickly so he wouldn't become fatigued... Watch out for his attacks, we don't know what he is capable of."

"Right," Vivio took a breath to steady herself and then leaned forward to peck Einhart's lips. "For good luck," she revealed to the stunned girl. "Back soon." With that, she ran past the still shocked girl and to the door.

Alex shot Vivio a dirty look and held it a moment before smirking down at her. "The daughter of Takamachi Nanoha... I will enjoy this." Vivio frowned but didn't say anything back. With a sharp turn, she let her hair fly out behind her and began to walk ahead of him down the hallway leading to the battle field. After making it halfway there, she felt a strange itch at the back of her neck and a sudden desire to slow down so he could walk next to her instead. The reason came when Alex's voice came back up. "You got a real nice looking ass. I bet guys love holding onto it when fucking you."

Vivio turned sharply and glared at him "Ex_cuse_ me!"

"You heard me," Alex walked past her. "I know how girls are who have protective mothers. I bet you've swallowed more loads than you can count." He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked. "Or do you prefer snowballing the slut in the waiting room?"

The blonde ran forward, fist raised but found her arm grabbed from behind. Turning, she glared up at Hayate angrily but calmed down when she was spoken to. "Don't get riled up," the older woman warned. "Wait until you are on the field."

Vivio took a long, deep breath and pulled her arm back, walking the rest of the way down the hallway silently. Once she went out into the sun, the announcer was done introducing Alex and then pointed at Vivio. "And again, I present to you the daughter of the Flight Ace herself, Takamachi Vivio!"

Walking steadily, the teen glanced over to the side and saw the small section of her friends. Both Corona and Rio were there now, standing and cheering louder than any other around. Taking comfort in their cheers of support, she faced off against the man in the center of the stone field. Alex was smirking at her, which only made her even more pissed at him. '_Perverted freak,_' she accused him mentally. '_I'll make you regret beating my friends._' The announcer told them to bow or touch their fists if they wanted to and each of them turned their backs to walk a few feet away before the match started.

Vivio set her eyes on the man before her and sprinted forward the moment that the match started. Rearing back her fist, she threw a hard right punch reinforced with her magic. Her attack clipped off of a barrier as Alex stepped to the side quickly. At once he hand lashed and clicked Vivio's shoulder, making her arm fall limp at her side. Jumping away, Vivio struggled to move her arm, gripping it with her good one. '-_the hell!'_

Alex smirked at her, holding up his hand and flexing his fingers. Yellow energy crackled along his skin and he spoke to her with a voice full of arrogance. "Letting your emotions take you over in battle... What are they teaching you?"

Vivio bit her tongue before she spoke, clearly remembering Hayate trying to calm her down after she was stirred up. '_He's right... I need to calm down._' A long inhale through her nose did wonders to sooth her mind and she got into a fighting stance again, despite her arm hanging limply by her side. '_My right arm is completely numb...I can't let him touch me again or I won't have a chance at winning._'

Alex ran at her this time, jumping at the last moment to throw out three kicks while in the air. The girl ducked under him and spun around to make her own moves. Her foot managed to glide against his back but her follow up was canceled by a well placed arm. The two glared at each other and exchanged blows while slowly moving across the ring.

Vivio grit her teeth together and dodged yet again, feeling the dead weight of her arm start to seriously hinder her motions. Alex gave a high kick, which was ducked under and returned with a solid sweep kick that knocked him onto his back. Taking the chance, Vivio jumped on him at once only to have her eyes go wide when she realized that she couldn't pin him in her situation.

Alex smirked at her, just barely managing to land his attack on the blonde, making Vivio's left side falter. When the girl rolled off of him, he took his time in standing. "Well now... this will be fun."

Vivio grunted, her left side tingling but still sluggishly moving to her call. '_I'll have to rely on magic..._' The words went through her head as she judged her moves. '_Have to remember what Nanoha-mama taught me... When I can't use my Strike Arts_'. Taking a deep breath, she brought her arm in front of herself and formed a ball of multi-colored energy there.

"Going to try and fight the inevitable?" Alex moved forward with a smirk. Two attacks were dodged and the third was grabbed by a binding spell. "What!"

Vivio pushed her hand forward, placing it against the man's stomach and blasting her gathered energy all around him. Immediately, she kicked his side and tugged on her bind to make him fall into the blow. Following it up, she danced to the side of a furious lunge and released her third blast into his back, making a large flash of light erupt from the dispersion.

Alex yelled angrily and turned around at once, moving forward and grabbing Vivio's face when he got past her defenses. Using his momentum, he made the girl topple over and mounted her, slugging the girl with magic laced fists.

Vivio felt her face rip to the side each time she was punched and she had to force herself to think clearly enough to make another bind spell to grab his arm. The man looked to the side in shock when his arm stopped and then whipped down to see a small hand in front of his face just before magic ripped him into the air and several feet back.

Slowly, Vivio stood up and weakly rubbed her eyes to make them focus again. Her right hand was slowly starting to flinch at her command and she panted out slowly, looking at where the man was laying. '_His magic is too strong... There's no way he can be in this bracket of the tournament... He should be fighting above us._' Turning, she tried to find her opponent when his body suddenly blurred away. A hard kick in the back made her stumble forward but she still managed to avoid the kick aimed at her legs.

Twirling around, Vivio saw the bloodied face of Alex and moved her hand out again, forming a barrier to make his attack go astray and then release her own power into his body. When the power cleared she felt her throat go dry when he was still in front of her, glaring hard. "Like mother, like daughter," he told her while grabbing her ponytail and slamming her face down against his knee.

Vivio felt her nose crush and then cringed as she was pulled away from his knee by a jerk of her hair. She could taste the blood in her throat but her hand still had collected magic in it and she glared up at Alex. "Go to hell," she told him just before she moved her now functional right arm and slamming it against his face again.

"Bitch!" Alex screamed out, having been hit in the face yet again. He felt the magical burns linger over his skin and the warmth of blood from small cuts drizzle down his neck. Grabbing her, he rammed his fist into her stomach, making her double over and cough. When her back was exposed, he formed two small energy daggers with his magic and stabbed them into her shoulder blades, making the teen under him scream out in agony when the auto defensive barriers gave way to the penetrating magic.

Vivio's vision swam in pain; both her arms completely limp from the attack. A fist connected with her face, sending her reeling upwards with a small arc of blood following her. Unable to block the next blow, she stumbled to the side as she was kicked and then fell onto her back when another punch hit her square in the chest, followed by a magical blast that ripped through her body.

Coughing, the girl struggled to stand as she was kicked. Her sides protested her motions and Vivio felt as if her ribs were cracked from a hard blow that actually raised her off the ground a few inches. '_I can't..._' She thought bitterly when she realized she could no longer fight. '_I'm sorry, everyone..._' She looked over at where her friends were watching and saw their concerned faces just before another blast of magic made her fly through the air and roll twice on the ground after landing. Staying down, the girl struggled to breathe properly as the announcer started counting up the seconds to her disqualification one at a time.

When the count reached eight, pain came to the girl lying down as her opponent grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her upwards. Being held by only the grasp on the blonde strands, Vivio opened her eyes weakly, mouth hanging to suck in air since her nose was blocked. "Not yet," he told her darkly. Her feet were off the ground, stopping the count and making some of the onlookers cheer while the rest booed.

Vivio felt all of the air in her lungs rush out with a single punch. The hand holding her up didn't let go to allow her to fall. The first gripped harder as Alex reared back to hit her again, only losing a quarter of his power to Vivio's desperate shield. A knee came next, striking her chest hard and making her cry again before being silenced by another two blows to the face. "G-...give..." The word was spoken too lightly to be heard and the man concentrated his attack again, making the girl black out after it landed.

Alex focused his magic and threw Vivio up into the air. When the blonde didn't move at all, the announcer calling the fight yelled for the match to end by declaring a knockout. The man ignored him and smirked up at the falling girl, moving up his hand to make sure his dojo was known for putting the top flight ace's daughter in the hospital.

The attack hit and magic shot out around the people, even forcing the man running to them to fall back and put up his own shield to keep from getting the backlash of it. When the power faded, Nanoha stood in the middle of the ring, holding her daughter against herself with one arm while her other was outstretched to grip Alex's fist. "That's enough," she spoke coldly.

"Cheater!" Alex accused at once, pointing.

"The match was called," Nanoha spoke fiercely, tone so dark that the man closed his mouth. "You won." Turning, she began walking away from them and to the small group of people who were running to the stage. Behind her, the announcer was declaring the victor again, making the people watching scream and cheer.

"Is she okay!" Fate asked at once.

"I think so," Nanoha answered softly, moving faster once she got inside of the building. "She took some hard hits." As they walked, she saw Einhart come running from the waiting room.

"Nanoha-san!" She yelled, stopping when she saw Vivio in her arms. "Hayate-san just told me..."

"Einhart-chan," Nanoha spoke to her softly. "He is really strong, and I could tell it when I blocked his attack... I really wanted to punish him for this..." She looked down at her daughter sadly. "But... that would be overstepping my boundaries... I'm leaving this in your hands, understand?"

Einhart looked at her in shock, swallowing softly at the words. '_She's... letting me protect her, even when she had the chance to get him back for what he did...?_' A moment passed and she nodded firmly. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." With that, Nanoha walked past the younger girl and made her way to the area where Shamal was stationed. "Shamal!" Her voice was now fully revealing her worry when she no longer had to hold back for her daughter's pride. "Vivio is hurt!"

The blonde turned towards the commotion and stood up at once when she saw the sleeping girl cradled against Nanoha. "Oh my, she really fought hard, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Nanoha laid the girl down on the bed and held her hand.

Shamal looked at the mass of people in the room for a few moments before frowning at them. "Okay, you know the drill, scoot!" The words made everyone sink back at once, giving the woman room to work. "Nanoha-san, you too."

"But…"

"Scoot!" Shamal scolded her firmly, making Nanoha reluctantly let go of Vivio's hand. "Let's see…" A quick scan was made on the girl and the short haired woman gave a low grimace. "She's pretty beat up…"

"Will she be okay?" Nanoha asked softly.

"Yes, but she won't be very happy for a few days." Shamal began her work, weaving spells that left a faint green glow over the teen. "I can treat her here but I don't have everything I really need to do everything for her. I want you to bring her to my office tomorrow for a thorough check up and so I can prescribe some pain killers for her."

"Pain killers?"

"Her ribs are cracked; she won't be able to move normally for a week or so. I know she will have some internal bruises as well but I can't pinpoint exactly where until tomorrow. When that time comes, I can give some treated bandages to keep the swelling down and to speed up the healing."

The mother gripped her fists hard. "That bastard… This wasn't called for…" Taking the hint, Shamal finished up what she could and then drew a white curtain around the bed Vivio was resting on to give them some privacy. "Vivio…"

"…Mama?" Vivio slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "…I lost, didn't I?"

"…Yes." Nanoha moved closer and took Vivio's hand. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts," Vivio closed her eyes again. "I remember being thrown… and a flash of light… then I blanked out." She weakly turned her head to look at her mother. "You came to save me, didn't you?"

Nanoha could feel the hidden question in the words and shook her head softly. "I didn't do anything until the match was called. When he was going to strike you after that, I came."

Vivio looked away. "I suppose you blasted him good, huh?"

"No." Nanoha shook her head again, getting Vivio to painfully look her way again. "I blocked the attack… I left the rest to Einhart-chan."

The girl stayed silent a moment before asking a doubtful question. "Really?"

"Really," Nanoha stroked Vivio's hand, unsure if the girl could even feel it or not. "This is your tournament and I believe in you. I wanted to jump in earlier; I really, _really_ did… But I couldn't. It was your battle and you are an adult after all…"

Vivio stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Actually… I think I lost because I'm still a child." Taking a breath through her mouth, she winced slightly at the feeling of her chest expanding. "I lost my temper… even though Aunt Hayate warned me mere seconds before I got onto the field. I… let my ego and pride get in the way of what Nove taught me. When I lost my arms, the only thing I could think of was to use the ranged magic that you taught me… even though it didn't work that well."

"You did just fine," Nanoha tried to sooth her.

"No, I didn't." Vivio shook her head gently. "If I hadn't let his words effect me, if I had been more mature, if I… hadn't rushed things…" Her eyes closed slowly. "I'm sorry, Nanoha-mama."

"For what?"

Vivio had to open her mouth again to take a deep breath when she tried to breathe through her clogged nose again. "For breaking my promise to you… I said I would grow up normally, even if I had an adult mode… But when I got with Einhart-san, I… forgot that I was still growing."

"I didn't help things," Nanoha told her gently. "I should have been there with support and advice instead of fear and doubt… It's my fault too. Forgive me?"

"For being my mama?" Vivio shook her head carefully. "Never."

"Vivio…" Nanoha moved over the teen and hugged her as gently as she could. "You're the best daughter anyone could ever ask for…"

"Thank you…" Vivio tried to smile weakly.

"Rest," the older woman sat down again, smiling.

"But I want to know how Einhart-san is doing." At that moment there was a loud explosion and a slight tremble in the ground followed closely by a loud scream of agony.

Nanoha smiled. "I think she's doing just fine."


End file.
